


I'll Give You Everything

by Demoniclover223



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois Trancy is a bipolar fourteen year old boy who happens to be the young master of the entire Trancy Manor. He's aggressive sometimes and his blonde hair's never in order but those are just the little things about him since he has so much more underneath that bipolar cover. Everyone knows how he is, but what Alois wants the most in the world is just to be loved by someone and that someone just so happens to be his ever cold, still faced Claude Faustus. Over the months however Alois has been struggling with new emotions he can't comprehend and doesn't exactly wish for Claude to know all that well but then again he'd been almost daring to let the demon know. However Claude senses something off with his master, something different with him if that were possible. Knowing that now Claude decides he might as well figure it out himself because little than he could truly tell, is that he was getting more curious about the bi polar blonde until it all comes to one long night between the demon and the blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Feelings

The sun shown into the room by a thin splinter, the dust moved around in the light, the curtain rustled softly with a tiny breeze that came through the window that was opened just a crack, the wind sweet and cold, but still it was refreshing almost. The room was dark, the little sliver of sunlight, the air still and the floor bare except for the rug, nothing laid on it, the dressers and mirror were spotless, almost polished to a bright shine that glowed even in the dark.

The door was closed tight, the world outside beginning to wake up the twittering of birds began to echo through the morning slowly at first before they all started up to a almost peaceful morning awakening. The door opened to reveal a tall, dark suited man with short black hair, a near immobile face with froze features, his gold eyes were bored looking completely untouched by life and cold as a sheet of ice. He walked across the room and around the bed to the windows but he looked behind him.

Laying in the bed, his hand half curled near his face, his blonde hair spread crazily about. His dark gold lashes resting against his white cheeks, his lips parted with each breath that came through slow and soft, his features showing nothing but a peaceful slumber, his shoulders moving up and down slowly under the blankets. The butler gave a slight little smile throwing the curtains open, bright sunlight bursting to the room so suddenly the little blonde boy's lashes fluttered only to open then squint recoiling from the light instinctively.

"Come now, it's time to wake up." The man said walking to the bed to pull the blanets off the preteen blonde who just let out a little growl.

"Claude, can't I even sleep in on a Saturday?!"Alois Trancy snapped out, his ice blue eyes seemed even icier, the anger shining in them much like the sun off of ice in the winter and it just made Claude feel a little happy surprisingly.

"Your Highness, it was your request that I wake you so early today. You claimed you needed work to get done and I was to wake you." Claude Faustus said his lips twitching just a bit as he took the glare from his master in stride almost and walked to the bed helping the little preteen out of bed, his shirt resting against his knees gently, the sleeves rumpled softly along his shoulders and his wrists.

"Then do what needs to be done then." Alois said in a snappish tone his eyes narrowing softly and Claude just adjusted his glasses lightly the sun reflecting off of them slightly as he moves around the bed were Alois scooted to the end of the bed. 

Claude knelt down undoing the buttons slowly,pulling the shirt off to leave the boy bare and exposed to the cool air. He shivered faintly once as his night shirt slid off when suddenly, as Claude slid his socks on Alois became aware that his heart was pounding. It was beating hard against his chest, so hard that he felt it was going to just burst right out of his chest and it was so loud in his ears, he couldn't believe it was his own heart and not some drum. He swallowed hard past the dryness in his throat and he allowed Claude to slid his underwear and shorts on per usual but the touch sent his heart into another frenzy, beating faster and harder than he wanted it too and he was honestly afraid at that moment that Claude would hear it but the butler let on that he heard nothing.

He stood up as Claude buttoned up his shirt gently following it with his green stripped vest with the black back quickly and then with his normal violet coat and slid his boots on. With that Alois left the room rather quickly giving a large space between him and Claude as he walked out then rushed down the hall, his hair flopping into his eyes crazily but he ignored it as he went into his study shutting the door and he leaned against it.

His heart was beating hard, crisp and loud in his ears and his cheeks began to burn a dark red, his hair hanging in front of his eyes.He moved his hand up clutching at his chest feeling his heart pounding against his fingers so hard it sent tiny vibrations through him as he sucked in even breathes that began to hitch slowly. What the hell was going on? He always was the flamboyant blonde he had become but lately, it was even harder to be around Claude. Sure when this type of thing began three months ago it was easier to control but now it was so hard too, he couldn't stop his heart from pounding and his cheeks from burning they way they were now.

In fact he couldn't even snap at Claude anymore. He just couldn't bring himself to do it and he knew it was concerning how his behavior was changing but the fact that it was Alois just cuoldn't bring himself to honestly care about it changing. He sucked in breathes as even as he could as his stomach knotted with nerves and he felt his heart pounding so hard it was driving him crazy but he kept pressing against the door and he trembled gently with each hard thud of his heart and he let his head fall back thudding against the door lightly. His chest hurt so bad he wanted to breath but he couldn't seem to suck in a breath at that moment.

He stumbled forward to the windows taking in hard ragged breathes his face hot and his chest tight he threw the window open, a hard beeze coming in that was so cold he gasped trying to suck in as much cold air as he could into his burning hot lungs hoping it would ease the tightness in his lungs. It worked but he noticed Claude in the garden and he felt his heart pounding quickly and hard, the sun shining annoyingly bright as he stood there and when Claude met his gaze he moved back slamming the windows shut moving back away from them and collapsed into his seat sucking in and blowing out some breathes as he blushed darkly. He couldn't exactly keep it up much longer that he was completely fine.

He felt that things were going to come crashing around him soon but until then he wasn't going to give in that that easily though some part of his mind begged him to give in. He sat there, his heart beating hard and solid against his chest as he shut his eyes ignoring the large stack of papers on his desk his cheeks a dark red. He was going to keep this part of him hidden just a bit longer, a little more and he'd let go. He opened his eyes his ice blue eyes staring upwards then hardened slightly the blush disappearing and his lips formed into a large grin. What the hell was he thinking? He's Alois Trancy! And if Alois Trancy honestly put enough effort into anything he could do it.

His shoulders shook softly then a bit harder and he threw his head back laughing what sounded like insanity but as he laughed it felt like something was releasing and relaxing inside of him as he laughed. He grinned wide as he looked down at his hand, at the gold bang that held the beautiful deep red stone in the middle of it. He stared at it then lifted his hand up grinning widely his eyelids lowering just a bit. He was going to do this, he was going to hide this little thing for a while.

He was Alois Trancy and he was stronger than any emotion no matter what he would keep a cover. Though he did love Claude he wasn't going to let on about this little fact about hi anymore. No, until he felt ready or necassary to say it, Alois would act as normal as can be and he would be completely calm about it, he would be himself and if being himself was a bitchy bipolar person then so be it. He sighed his grin still in place and turned to his desk feeling a sense of unwillingness go through him at the stack of papers but as he looked at them he shook his head softly and began to set to work on sorting through them slowly.


	2. Hungers

Claude looked up in the direction of Alois's study window. He felt. . kind of confused for some reason and he couldn't ruly understand why. Demon's didn't exactly feel human emotions the same way humans did but the fact he could recognize this faint confusion was good or so it should be. He shook his head as his brow furrowed faintly slightly disrupting those usually stone cold features as he looked at his master's window intently, his gold eyes were bright and fierce as he stared at those closed curtains.

Alois had opened them and looked like something was wrong, Claude could hear the blonde's heart pounding away as if it was his own heart, his blue eyes looked distant and a little pained if possible, his cheeks were a beautiful dark red much like roses could be but the color was a bit alarming and Alois pulled in breathes as if he couldn't breath.

Just as Claude met those blue eyes and his lips parted to speak, a rough wind breaking through Alois seemed to realize he was looking at him and the windows were shut quickly and the curtains drawn tightly together leaving him standing there, his eyes just a touch wid behind his glasses, his lips parted still to speak as he stared at the still now immobile window the wind continued blowing moving everything around the demon who stood in place. Claude eventually snapped out of it the confusion disappearing quickly his features once again immobile as he walked forward to the door leading inside while adjusting his glasses gently.

He entered the manor shutting the door and walked towards Alois's study, his shooks clicking lightly against the floor and the sound was muffled when he walked up the stairs and down the hall and when the study door came into view he knocked on it with his knuckle and opened the door to see Alois asleep against his desk. His lashes rested against his cheeks which had lightened considerably to a very faint pinkish color, hips lips parted with gently breathes, the hair hanging in front of his lips moved gently as another strand fell across his face from right to left gently. 

Claude stood there staring at the small blonde boy, staring much to long for his liking but for some reason he didn't want to look away, like this one creature, his master, might disappear. He was hit with a suddenly fierce and spicy scent, he inhaled deeply taking in what he knew was the scent of Alois but more importantly, the scent had a sweet almost mouth watering scent underneath it mixed in with that spicy fierce scent that was Alois Trancy's soul. He felt a throb go through him that was pure longing in every essence, he felt a slow burn go through him, his normal gold eyes changing almost morphing to the eyes that of a demon.

The swirling pink and almost violet irises, his pupils slitted like a cat's the color seeming to be rushing in or getting swallowed by those pupils as his teeth seemed to lengthen just a bit not long or deadly looking as Sebastian's looked but his were lengthy and sharp more like a spiders. He bent down toward Alois his breath seeping from his lips like a thick, rich miasma that Alois could smell through his sleep but Claude was worried about that at all. He was hungry very hungry at that moment as he moved his arms out picking Alois up and holding his small frame to his tall broad one as his head lowered down, his breath fanning across the blonde's face as he clenched the blonde tightly his hands twitching slightly and his contract mark began to burn hotly with his rising hunger.

He was close, so close to just forgetting the contract and devouring this sweet, spicy soul in front of him that belonged to Alois Trancy and that wasn't exactly like him. He was cold and unfeeling but this hunger was a real vivid thing in side of him and he smirked slightly. What was he thinking? It was _exactly_ what he was like, he was a demon, a creature that constantly craved and ached for the sweet escape of a human's soul to ease that eternal hunger that gnawed at them constantly and he was the same as any other demon. His breath seemed to come faster when the hunger jumped up a notch, a low shudder of pure lust went through him, a lustful feeling of the soul in front of him and then, just as he was opening his mouth to bite down on Alois's neck, where he could get to his soul easiest strange as it was.

His mouth was opened prepared to lung in and finish it, to suck out the emanating sweetness coming off the blonde that had his stomach snarling like a hunting panther when Alois moaned out quietly shifting a bit and his head fell back and to the right a bit making Claude feel pretty happy strangely. It gave him perfect access to that point where he could bite down and suck out that beautiful soul out when Alois moaned softly again a shiver going through the blonde and Claude was pulled from his hunger for just a moment as he looked into the sleeping face of his master.

Such innocence radiated from the blonde but Claude knew he was far from innocent but his face, that sweet innocent looking face, was what surprisingly brought him out of his ravenous, hungry state, his eyes cooling and turning back to that perfect gold color, his teeth returning to normal leaving Claude with a slack jawed look before he snapped his jaw shut and lifted Alois up into his arms bridal style and walked out of the study and towards Alois's room.

He shouldn't be doing this, his master needed to be awake, he wasn't supposed to sleep again but he strangely couldn't bring himself to wake his master at that moment. He entered Alois's room quickly laying the blonde on the bed sighing out quietly. What was with him? Why was he acting irrationally as he had? He shook his head slightly standing up right away from his master and walked towards the door his arms swinging lightly a bit when a movement just a subtle one got his attention.

"Claude." Alois whispered, his voice sounding husky and low. It was seductive sounding strangely and Claude felt a jolt of surprise go through him as he turned his head to look at the blonde. 

"Yes, Your Higness?" Claude responded turning to look at his sleepy master. Alois looked at him under have lowered lids, looking like he was either going to beckon him to the bed or sleep but right as that thought went through his mind he shook his head hard mentally. What the hell was he thinking?!

"Hoheo Taralna rondero tarei." Alois said slowly a large jolt going through Claude so deeply his body jerked slightly, his eyes widened behind his glasses, a crack in his normally cold exterior. Then a smile curved over his lips, a faint one but still there was a smile curving across his normally still lips and his usual reply fell from his lips like liquid gold.

"Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dea and drak blue into gold. That's what makes a Trancy Butler. Passion to calm, hesitation to resolve, love to gravestones. That is the Trancy butler. " He said smiling faintly as he pushed his glasses up slightly looking at Alois who smiled ever so softly at the brunette before his eyes slid shut.

He fell back to sleep allowing Claude to walk out and when the door shut softly behind him standing in the door way for a couple moments as a new type of hunger began to just burn very faintly but just a bit noticeable. It wasn't a hunger for his master's soul, no this hunger was different. Much different. If he had to say what kind of hunger it was then he couldn't deny it. That wasn't hunger for a soul, it was a hunger for his master, a hunger to touch his sweet body. He felt lightly unnerved by the feeling but as he walked away he felt the hunger fade more and more, knowing it was foolish just to feel that way for his master when the wasn't even going to last long anyways. He blew out a breath adjusting his glasses once more.

"So much to do and so little time. I must clean the house, do what Hannah MUST have missed and get lunch on the table before his highness wakes up." Claude murmured to himself as he walked down the hall and sighed gently. "So very much to do and not enough time. If I were human I'd be a little unnerved but I'm not. I must get this done very soon." He said again before grinning a bit and sped off towards the kitchen to begin preparing for lunch.


	3. Dreams And Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is masturbation in this chapter, I should have added it in the tags but I didn't think I'd do a masturbation scene but I did! I decided to upload twice tonight before I go to sleep since it might be hard for me to write during the week coming up since I have a lot of after school work this week sadly. But enjoy!

_"Claude what are you doing?" Alois asked softly, his cheeks burning darkly, his eye lids lowering slightly his eyes glazing over slightly when Claude licked up the length of his neck. His clothes suddenly felt confining, his pants to tight and he was burning from the inside out with lust for the demon laying behind him._

_"What do you think I'm doing?" Claude replied brushing a kiss along Alois's neck, going up and down softly, nipping him gently a couple times and Alois felt the buttons of his shirt coming on done and a large bare hand slid inside and finger suddenly circled his nipple making it bud and harden, a shiver going through him._

_"Claude you shouldn't b-be doing this I mean I should be letting you even touch-Ah!" He cut off with a cry his back arching with Claude tugged on his nipple gently squeezing it softly and then rolled the hard bug between his forefinger and his thumb._

_"Hmm you're saying something else while your body is craving for something more." Claude said, his voice dropping to a husky tone that made Alois shiver again._

_"B-But you c-can't. . touch me." Alois said, his breath getting a little more heavier his cheeks a dark red as he trembled gently feeling another hand rest over his hard throbbing member softly._

_"Shh. Stop denying what you want Alois." Claude said again beginning to move his hand in a circle, rubbing Alois's member slowly and gently making the blonde squirm softly his breath coming faster in sharp inhales as he blushed darkly._

_"C-Claude. . "He whimpered out when Claude squeezed him tightly through his pants his body trembling gently automatically._

_"Hush now. Just give in, it's what you want isn't it?" Claude murmured slipping his hand past the brim of his shorts and grabbed Alois's member in his hand stroking it softly._

_"But C-Claude it. . I can't, nghh, let yo. . do.. anymore. . "Alois said his words thick and trailing off with a tingling sensation that began forming in his body along with a pleasant warmth that built and built as Claude pumped his member a bit faster with each_

_"Alois it's fine. Just give yourself, everything you are, to me." Claude said softly stroking his member quickly and with utterly no warning, with just those words the fast quick jerk movements of Claude's hand he climaxed so fast it was blinding and the world just shattered._

_*****_

Alois rolled over slamming to the hard floor gasping loudly and thickly, his forehead beading and damp with sweat, his shorts felt to tight and he was trembling gently. Another dream. It was just a damn dream, it shouldn't mean anything but still. . . Alois sat up on his knees his member twitching and all but pulsing against his pants and he trembled faintly his body hot, his cheeks were flushed deeply and he prayed no one heard him fall, least of all Claude at that moment. After that dream he didn't think he would be able to handle seeing the demon at that moment as his heart began to thud against his chest and his head was dizzy he moved onto the bed laying on his back knowing he wasn't that lucky. He realized that it was indeed just mid-day and that Claude would have heard him and could be coming to get him at any moment.

So he scrambled up off the bed his feet thudding loudly against the floor as he locked his bedroom door sliding down and his legs spread apart widely, his member throbbing to a vicious edge making him tremble until he couldn't take it anymore and he slid his coat off, his vest and his white shirt spreading it open, his body beginning to tingle with the signs of arousal as he blushed heavily his hand trembling lightly moving up and pinching his nipple hard rolling it between his own fingers copying the motion the Dream Claude had done surprised with the sharp jolt of arousal, his heart beginning to thud heavily and solidly against his chest as he blushed dark rolling his nipple quickly his body trembling and he chewed on his lip hard blushing darkly.

He reached down letting go of his lip his breathing coming heavier yet quicker shivering and he unbuttoned his shorts nearly crying out with relief on the little bit of pressure and slowly slid then down to his mid thighs following it slowly with his underwear as his hands trembled and his member seemed to pop out like a jack-in-the-box. He looked at his member as images of the dream again flashed in his mind, then felt his member twitch again before it raised slowly making him blink lightly his body hotter than hot as he sat there, his legs spread wide, his breath coming thickly and hotly making a path up his throat and out, his heart thudding loudly as he stared at his fully erect hard member. 

He trembled softly looking at his member for a couple seconds before moving his hand down wrapping it around his hot, hard member that pulsed suddenly under his fingers and he began to slowly move his hand little pants escaping him immediately as he tilted his head back, a pure sort of bliss spiraling through him quickly his cheeks hot as he stroked himself slowly, his mind slowly being absorbed by the lust and desire pounding through him at that moment as he stroked himself a bit faster. He looked at the window at how the sun was high in the sky practically in the middle judging he slept all morning but his member suddenly throbbed viciously distracting him from observing anything else.

He swallowed hard, his eye lids lowering half way, his eyes glazing over his hand getting a good rhythm as he stroked himself at a normal pace blushing heavily losing himself to this feeling. Despite how his past was and how most people would be disgusted by intimate things he wasn't he flaunted it but it was things like this that made him feel just so damn _good_.Soon enough he began squirming and moaning slightly his heart thudding and his stomach coiled tight with a burning heat that settled lowly and he knew he was reaching a climax. He pumped his hand faster his hips thrusting up a little cry escaping his lips as he strked himself faster when a soft knock on the door made him freeze.

"Your Higness? Are you awake?" Claude asked, his voice seemed emotionless but it set Alois's body ablaze and he clenched his hands unconsciously and had to cover his mouth tightly his cheeks flaming when he squeezed his member hard his legs kicking out sporadically at the sensation.

"Y-Yeah I'm, uh, awake." Alois called back cursing internally at how raw and hoarse his voice sounded as he trembled softly and continuously.

"Then come down for lunch, I made you just some steak with some lightly toasted bread and a vegetable along with a little wine." Claude said through the door and Alois slowly pulled his clothes back on though his body screamed against the feeling. He pulled all his clothes on and he quickly pulled his underwear on whimpering at how tight it truly felt pressing against his erection and followed it with his shorts, buttoning everything up and when he finished pulling everything on and buttoning it up he pulled his violet coat on. He looked down at himself and realized he was too shaky, to flushed and his body seemed to stiff. More importantly his erection strained so hard against his shorts he had a  clearly visible lump in his shorts. Shit! He clenched his jaw swallowing hard. 

"I'm coming! Don't rush me!" He snapped nearly yelling it feeling on edge and he immediately felt bad surprisingly as he looked at the door a heavy silence falling between them.

"I will not rush you. I shall see you soon, Your Highness." Claude said after a good three minutes of silence before walking away and Alois blew out a breath wanting to just go back to what he had been doing but he couldn't.

He knew his shorts were to tight so he walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of loose pants and though he didn't exactly want too it was hard to slid his shorts out without whipping his underwear off to give himself some relief he pulled the pants on thankful they were slightly baggy. He then turned to the door walking to it lifting his hand unlocking it and pulled the door open before shutting it softly, the wood making a little banging noise as it met the door jam gently. He walked slowly, his swelling throbbing erection making it just a bit hard when everything his legs moved his inner thighs seemed to press against his erection in a way that sent shivers down the length of his spine. He made it down to the dining room sitting down quickly when Claude walked in with a tray and just sat it down before walking away.

Alois looked at the food wanting to eat but at that moment his hard member quickly got his attention. His eyes slid left to right quickly before scooting as close to the table as he could, spread his legs wide and slid his hands under the table unbuttoning the pants he had on and pulled his member out of the tight restraints of his underwear shivering with relief so intense it nearly made him cry out. He grabbed his member his thumb brushing the tip making his entire body jolt, his face immediately flushing. He already had pre-cum welling on the tip and smearing against his skin so it would take much to get his climax out.

He let out soft breathes trying to keep them even before grabbing a napkin nearly grinning at how clever he felt at that moment. His other hand however had just begun stroking his member quick causing it to twitch, again his climax building fast, like he hadn't stopped and he quickly moved his other hand under the table pressing the napkin against the tip of his member, the napkin getting a little damp as the pre-cum quickly made it a bit damp but with one hard pump, a squeeze at the base of his member he was cumming quickly and hard enough against the napkin he gasped his body jolting again hard making the chair screech against the floor his breath coming in soft little pants as he twitched gently then he groaned softly pressing his forehead against the table loving the cool wood.

"Oh God what's happening to me?" Alois whispered gently to himself feeling more confused at that moment for a flash when tears welled in his eyes. He was changing and in a way he didn't exactly liked but he knew it was all because of Claude. He put his member away wiping his eyes and began eating quickly shoving the napkin in his pocket after folding it in half keeping the cum on the inside. He ate wit ha hunger that made itself known shivering gently from being so hot and when he finished he just stared at the ceiling with a sigh, hoping the time will come where he can tell Claude how he felt and he wouldn't be just this little clump of lust and frustration.


	4. An Little Encounter And Not The Good Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd just add in a little Claude x Alois ((I have no idea if there's a little abbreviation or something like for Sebaciel tell me if there is please!)) picture for this chapter, I just thought it's something I'd try for one chapter, if it looks good maybe I'll use another picture for the next chapter maybe if people like it! But until then just enjoy this chapter! Oh and I don't own the picture, all rights go to the person who did make it though! All rights go to the artist for making it though I don't know who they are, if I did I'd credit them all the way! Okay enough of my babbling, enjoy the chapter!

When Claude reentered the dining room he was a bit surprised that Alois wasn't sitting there. Sure the food was gone but Alois usually stuck around until he came in to clear everything away but the fact that the blonde wasn't here was a bit unsettling in a way. Claude adjusted his glasses before walking forward picking up the dishes when he forze for just a moment inhaling deeply. It was tha same fierce, spicy and sweet scent that was Alois but there was something underneath the scent that was so potent, so thick it made his head spin and he clenched his jaw inhaling the scent a bit more, taking large breathes as if to keep the scent locked deep in his lungs when the realiation came crashing through his mind and he felt pretty stupid for not recognizing it sooner.

This musky, thick potent scent that mingled with his master's scent was lust, sexual desire and something that smelled even sweeter than it and he clenched his hand. Why should he care? Why is he still standing there just smelling it? He shook his head hard picking the dishes up and quickly walking away hoping to get the scent out of his mind but it seemed to cling to him tightly, wafting around him as if the blonde had clung himself to him and he knew this scent wasn't going away. So he washed the dishes quickly then pulled on his usual crisp white gloves covering his contract seal when he noticed his hands were twitching and shaking just a bit faintly and his eyes widened a bit.

He took a step back feeling bewildered in every sense of the word as he just stared, the sun gleaming off his glasses brightly but he didn't care at that moment, his mind going crazy like a frenzy. His eyes were wide, his pupils tiny but it was like they devoured the sunlight that hit those gold rises. He sucked in one breath then let it out repeating this once more before his calm came back quickly and he turned walking through the dining room pausing once to push the chair in and he walked out into the hall and began walking towards the stairs when he was abruptly stopped by Hannah. 

"Claude I'd like to speak with you." She said, her voice low and soft sounding before gesturing towards the front door before walking to it her heels clicking gently against the floor and Claude followed her. They walked outside, the sun slowly starting to make it's decent in the sky slowly, the sky turning a bit darker but still a bright vivid blue. The wind blew hard shaking everything much like this morning so Claude just figured it was going to be a relatively windy day as he looked at Hannah.

"What is it that you need to speak with me about Hannah." Claude said, his tone formal the words almost getting lost in the hard wind and Hannah's dark blue eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at him.

"You are being to lazy as a butler." She said in a slightly snappish tone as her hands locked together on their own as she looked at Claude evenly an the man glared.

"I am not. I do what I do for his Highness, I get him up, I dress him, I help him and I make his meals everyday and I help him to bed. I do everything perfectly for him so I have no idea what you mean by that Hannah." He said again but a small underlying annoyance seemed to make it's way through his normally cold emotionless tone of voice.

"No, you've barely been paying close enough attention to Alois's mind and emotional state!" Hannah snapped loudly, her eyes blazing with a fierce protectiveness for the blonde, her hands clenching tightly into fists but she kept her hands in front of her together as she looked hotly at the demon in front of her. 

"Even so, he is my master Hannah, I shall look after him in the ways I see fit. If he doesn't not speak to me of his mental and emotional state then perhaps I will keep tabs on it.I do not need you to tell me how to control this contract I have with Alois, it is between us how it goes and it does not involved your little 'in put' for it. He is _mine_ and he is not yours, I know what is good for him, I can take care of him just fine!" Claude snapped back, his gold eyes shifting abruptly to a swirling vortex of pinks and violets that his slitted pupils seemed to devour. Hannah gritted her teeth hard as she glared at Claude her hands clenched so tight they shook softly.

"You are a horrible butler for that boy. I don't care who's he is or isn't, if he needs help with his emotional state or his mental state then I will do it, with or without your consent on the matter." Hannah said who glared, her eyes flashing quickly and brightly as she turned around suddenly. "That is all I have to say to you. You can leave now."

Claude glared gritting his own teeth hard, his cold emotionless facade was gone with just a look of pure anger and he spun on his heel walking quick, his arms swinging by his sides as he entered the manor and slammed the door. He stood there his body burning and almost aching for some strange reason and he felt his frame begin to tremble gently as he took his glasses off holding them in his left hand letting them dangle dangerously from his finger tips and he lifted his right hand covering his face with it, his breath harsh and hot as it came out warming his gloved hand as he stared at the floor through the spaces of his fingers. Why did he feel so protective over one little blonde boy? 

He shivered faintly for an unknown reason, the manor felt to quiet, gloomy almost and silent without that loud bubble of energetic bi-polar creature that was known as Alois Trancy. His brows pulled tightly together his hand tightening slightly as he looked intently at the floor feeling like a thousand swirling emotions were suddenly forming and piecing themselves together making him feel so much like a human he could almost forget he was indeed a demon. He closed his eyes his jaw tight as he clenched his hand left hand tight not registering the sound of glass and metal shattering in his hand his right hands finger tips figging painfully hard into his face as he stared at the floor feeling so floundered and so lost.

He then left his broken glasses drop from his had and dropped his right hand from his face as he bowed his head just a bit before bending down picking up his glasses and walked to the kitchen were he dumped them in the trash then reached his hand up to his right breast pocket and pulled out a second pair of glasses sliding them up his nose and adjusting them softly before turning and walking out of the room towards the stairs. He walked up the stairs quickly, turned to the right and walked down the hall his steps in long strides as he got closer and closer to the study where he could sense Alois was and he walked right up to the door and without a knock or warning he threw the door open.

He froze immediately froze his eyes widened greatly behind his glasses, his palm flat against the wood door his foot about to step fully down as the air seemed to get stuck in his throat with shock which was unlike him as he looked at the scene before. Alois had stretched himself out on his desk, the papers all over the floor and the way he was laid out he would possibly see him upside down but it was the pure fact that Alois was stark naked, not a single thread of clothing to be seen he stared in shock at Alois who was being incredibly dirty and vulgar just stretched out as he was but it wasn't all he was doing. 

Alois was masturbating in such a delightfully perfect position that Claude could see it perfect every stroke of the small hand until his eyes was meeting huge, horrified blue eyes, those lips parting air hissing through his lips and time seemed frozen. Alois just laying there his cheeks aflame with a dark red, his face showing the purest form of shock, possibly the same as Claude and the demon felt so out of his element right then that he didn't know, couldn't think, of a single thing to say to his master when the blonde suddenly jerked upright his back to him as he tried to do an imitation of covering himself up.

"CLAUDE WHAT THE HELL!" Alois screamed at the top of his lungs, his cheeks darkening quickly as he shot glaring daggers at the man who's face still bore a mask of shock untilhe seemed to blink himself to life. "GET OUT!" Alois screamed again his blue eyes blazing with anger and Claude immediately stepped out and shut the door.

His cheeks seemed to burn lightly surprisingly and his breath came hitching slightly as he looked at the dark wood, his eyes wide and he swallowed hard past the arousal  
building inside of him and he took a step back his hands shaking a tiny bit. What in the. . world? He moved back until his back touched the wall softly and he stared at the wall. He felt so much shock, he couldn't exactly recognize himself at that moment before standing right and turned walking to his room, shutting the door gently and he just stood there looked at the floor his hands trembling gently.

He couldn't deny it that when he had seen Alois spread out that way he had wanted to just walk over and just pound right into that tight blonde until he made Alois scream and cry out his name. He jerked slightly his eyes wide as the thought, the temptation swept through him and he leaned against the door, his member throbbing softly against the confines of his clothing, a feeling he was accustomed to sometimes, maybe years ago, but now it was very strange that he would be feeling this for his master of all people. He swallowed hard again his throat dry as he trembled faintly once feeling completely opposite of what the usual stony coldness he usually adopted all the time.

He blew out a breath his throat tight feeling so strange, squirmy and desperate to be within the heat of the blonde, to be holding that small body in his and feel the nails that would scratch against his skin as he pounded into Alois, the sweat dripping off of his body and face softly onto the panting wriggling body as he would-What the hell was he doing!? Claude blinked hard looking at his hands in shock, his clothed member throbbed quickly and insistently pressing against his pants tightly, to tight for him to bare. What the hell was wrong with him.

He sighed sitting down on his bed resting his head in his hands moving them up into his hair slowly and gently as he let out a breath his eyes wide as he stared at the floor. He needed to fight his. He was stronger than lust, than this desire. He closed his eyes feeling determined not to let this get to him at all, he was a Trancy butler, he was expected to be formal, to be his usual cold self and to be what a Trancy butler was to be. He knew this lust and desire was nothing to him, nothing to a demon but still he felt like his body was saying the complete and total opposite.


	5. These Feelings Deepening Between Us

"Claude I want to go to Ciel Phantomhive's manor." Alois said his eyes shining with boredom as he looked ahead at the butler, his cheeks smooshed by his hands as his bangs fell into his face slightly making the demon's eye brow twitch.

"Are you sure about that, Your Highness?" Claude asked raising that same twitching eye brow and the blonde scowled slightly looking at the demon.

"Did any part of that sound like I was unsure about it?" Alois snapped out standing up walking around Claude then he opened the door walking out of his study towards his b edroom. Lately, as his lust began growing more intense and began to clog up his mind at times, Alois felt more snappish, more defensive of himself somehow, especially after Claude saw him in that compromising position he'd been in just a couple days ago. He couldn't truly be around Claude as easily as he used to, not without it causing swarms of fantasies to form the minute he looked away from the man. But there was something more than just lust, something with a deeper meaning that was so pure feeling, so intense and so aching he died to let those hidden words that he had in his mind and heart just spill from his lips whenever he met those gold eyes.

He shut his bedroom door looking down some part of him twinging with guilt for snapping at the butler but he couldn't help it he really couldn't! He let his head fall back a bit looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes sighing gently and he opened his eyes briefly to walk to his window \opening it wide letting the cold and sharp breeze fill his room inhaling the cold air through his nose holding it in his lungs then let it out, closing his eyes again. The window coming into to his room wasn't as strong as it had been for the past couple of days, it was a little hard but not   
by much, if anything it was almost peaceful and it soothed over Alois's irritation. He knew he'd have to drop going to the Ciel Phantomhive's manor but still he felt a bit bad for snapping at Claude in such a way.

He felt his hair shifting gently as his clothes were toyed with gently by the wind, his cheeks flushing just faintly with this overwhelming calm and he opened his eyes once more slowly looking out at everything. The woods were thick and dark as ever, the maze to the west looked even larger, more intricate than it possibly was, the colors stood out so beautifully though, crisp greens, sharp blues, pure white clouds and every other color in the world.He rested his hands on his window sill leaning forward gently looking at the sky, marveling at the shade of blue it was when a soft knock on his door got his attention. He looked over his shoulder at the door, his hair blowing gently into his eyes and he shifted resting his ass against the sill keeping his hands in place.

He just stared at the door until it slowly opened and Claude walked into the room looking over at Alois.The clash of blue irises against the fierce gold irises was great and it made Alois smile just a bit. He stayed in place wondering what it was that Claude was going to say but he didn't, if anything he actually walked towards Alois shockingly.He even pulled off his glove of the hand that bore the mark of their contract but just as he opened his mouth to speak the demon was already in front of him and he did the absolute most shocking thing in the entire world. He lifted his hand and pressed it against Alois's cheek making the blonde's eyes widen greatly, his cheeks flushing quickly blinking lightly once his lashes just lightly brushing Claude's thumb as he looked up into the stone features of Claude's face.

"Claude, what are you doing?" Alois asked, his voice coming out sharp but his eyes gave away how he was really feeling. Those blue eyes were soft, a bit darker than how icy they looked, his pupils were dilated as he looked at Claude.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, I am sorry if this displeases you, Your Higness. I've greatly stepped out of line." Claude said pulling his hand away slowly when Alois's body seemed to twitch gently and in an instinctive motion Alois had pressed his cheek to Claude's hand then snapped at himself mentally. He pulled away quickly Claude's fingers just lightly touching his flushed cheek but Alois's eyes shifted down quickly before he stood up moving around and past Claude, his heart hammering unpleasantly his hand pressing to his chest, his cheeks darkening and his brows pulled together tightly as he walked quickly to the door pulling it open quickly when it was shut instantly.

"Your Highness, have I done anything to displease you?" Claude asked softly, his hand just an inch above Alois's, the black nails of his hand stood out in a stark comparison to the brown of the wood, the paleness of his skin and practically everything around them. Alois seemed to stiffen as Claude's breath tickled his ear and he blushed darkly swallowed slightly his throat and mouth suddenly dry as a twitching from his lower half made him clench his jaw and hands.

"No you have not." Alois growled out from clenched teeth his blue eyes focused on the door knob he was desperate to tug on and run out when Claude took just one step forward closer to Alois his hand in place and Alois darted forward for fast, his breath coming in a gasp when his hand slipped from the door knob and he practically shifted entirely to the right his hip hitting the door knob but he clenched his hands tightly.

"Then why is that you have not given me any orders as of late? And why have you not looked or spoken to me but have had the Triplets and Hannah do so?" Claude asked, is words hitting Alois's back and the blonde flinched knowing it was all too true but he knew ths type of thing would happen to him if he himself spoke to Claude as his eyes shut the faint burn of tears getting his attention. Why? Why did he feel like crying right then? He shivered from the suddenly colder air blowing through the window but in truth his body felt like it was completely and totally on fire from Claude's nearness that twitching from his lower half was becoming constant as his arousal began to swell in him, a low fire settling itself in his stomach and his hands trembled just from a few words from Claude and this was so serious but his arousal, his lust didn't even care.

"I. . I just don't want too alright? I don't need to justify myself to you!" Alois snapped angrily, keeping his back to Claude when suddenly he found himself being lifted and pressed to the wall by Claude's hands and body so suddenly he gasped his eyes wider than wide as he looked at Claude his cheeks hot and dark. "Let me go right now!" He yelled angrily as he squirmed blushing darkly lifting his fsts punching Claude's shoulders before slapping his face with a ferocity of a five year old as Alois struggled not to really hurt the man and he continued to slap him harder and harder until Claude's cheeks were red. Claude said absolutely nothing during this little episode until Alois was breathing a bit unevenly as he glared at the man.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked adjusting his glasses before looking at Alois who's breath came unevenly still but seemed to hitch a bit the moment their eyes met and even Claude felt a tiny hitch in his breath as well. Little could Alois know that Claude had feelings of his own that were building and forming for the small blonde in front of him and those feelings could be registered as flattering or even dangerous as he was indeed a demon.

"Let me go you bastard!" Alois yelled kicking his legs when Claude grabbed them holding them tight in his hands stepping full between the smaller boys legs much to the blonde's slight mortification.

"You've been fighting against something and I have the distinct feeling it's involved with me. Can you tell me?" Claude asked again looking at the blonde who was shaking gently, his cheeks a dark red and an almost helpless yet angry look resting in those eyes and his face as he glared at Claude silently who sighed. "I guess I'll have to use a little skill to get you to speak won't I?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Alois snapped, his normal easy eager to give in personality was gone, a little to Claude's disappointment for the blonde used to be so eager to believe any word he had said or went along with anything he believed was the right thing for the blonde. This little fierce boy in front of him was the complete opposite of what he referred to as the "Old Alois".

"I mean this." Claude said a little smile pulling at his lips and he leaned forward, finally satisfying the dying urge he'd had for the past three days. As he leaned forward he pressed his lips against Alois's soft ones closing his eyes and he felt a sharp inhale go through Alois's nose as he stiffened even further until he was like a plank as Claude kissed him softly until finally, maybe two minutes later the blonde seemed to suddenly melt, his mouth moving slowly in response to the kiss his eyes fluttering shut as he trembled gently his arms winding around his shoulders. It was the type of kiss Alois had been dreaming about receiving from Claude for so many months and the fact it was happening now of all times was so surprising but the kiss was everything he hoped and dreamed for.

He felt intoxicated by just the kiss, his head spinning like a topper, his lashes fluttered and his cheeks were a dark red he felt he would start smoking any moment and that his body would turn to ash as a fire seemed to burst across his skin and even underneath it in a deep fire. He gasped against Claude's lips suddenly to get some air into his lungs which Claude used to an advantage opening his own mouth, their tongues meeting and it was a fight for dominance almost until Claude won. The next part was a blur even to Alois, if anyone had asked him he wouldn't be able to say anything for one moment he was against the door and the next he was laying out on his bed his shirt being unbuttoned with precise movements with one of Claude's hands as the kiss broke and he nipped the glove off his other hand.

His chest was rising and falling quickly when he felt a tremble go through his ice cold butler and then a cold hand was pressed against his hot skin making him tremble hard himself, his mind going into a type of euphoria as Claude dipped his head down kissing along the slope of his neck, the normal refrained and proper Claude seemed to vanish before Alois's eyes and he tilted his head back as Claude suddenly licked up the entire length of his neck and suckled on one point of his neck. He was a squirming mess before long, the suction Claude had on his neck was making him feel so hot and bothered by that alone when he suddenly gasped but not in pleasure but in pain his eyes snapping open and his body stiffened with the pain that seemed to spiral throughout him.

He felt suddenly that he couldn't breath, his chest felt like it had a pile of bricks on it that was beging pushed down harder and harder until his vision began to waver and darken around the edges and he felt a pulling sensation and realized all at once that Claude was taking his soul. He had to stop him, he just. . needed to find his arms and move them. It took him a moment to get what little feeling he had into his arms as he began to feel numb quickly and he lifted his arms and shoved Claude as hard as he could away from him and he surprisingly felt a rushing motion as his soul, his precious soul, move back into him and he looked at Claude only to feel his face pale greatly.

Claude's eyes spun like a vortex of pinks and violets, his pupils slitted and his teeth were sharp much like a spiders and his own breath came a bit ragged pure hunger was settled over his features and Alois felt a rising of tears that seemed to freeze Claude. Alois felt. . disappointed? He couldn't understand the disappointment rolling off the blonde when Alois jumped up shoving past Claude throwing the door and was running down the halls quickly and he reached the main floor turning right to the kitchen running through it and he ran as fast as he could towards the maze where he disappeared into.

As Claude ran out, a little stain of blood on his lip his gold eyes wide and he began to shift to spring up when he stopped. He knew his master and knew he'd come back but more than anything. . he wanted to find him, wanted to apologize for doing what he had done and then he shifted down and sprung up quickly following that spicy, sweet scent that seemed to always haunt him day and night but more than anything now there was the scent of pain and Claude was filled with remorse surprisingly knowing, deep down, that he was the cause of such pain in his master.


	6. A Feeling Of Truthful Pain

Alois stumbled through the maze, taking he right corners he knew by heart as he rubbed at his eyes lightly, his neck stinging gently. He kept walking, his legs growing tired but he kept forcing them to move, to keep him going before Claude found him and he needed to gather his thoughts before him.He kept and he kept running before he got the what looked to be the center deep within and he rested his hands against his knees panting loudly, his face damp with sweat and his clothes clung to him with the sweat that formed and soaked onto his clothes.

He shivered faintly as he panted then collapsed onto the ground holding his head between his open legs shutting his eyes sucking in deep breathes, his cheeks red but it was the tears that shone like liquid diamonds that dangled dangerously from his pale lashes that seemed to be the thing he noticed the most and when they fell he blinked, his blue eyes wide as he stared at the tears slipping down his cheeks one by one as the wind came cool as can be pulling at his hair and closed and even blowing at a few tears on his cheeks.

He rubbed his eyes hard with the backs of his hands as more tears began to well in his eyes and he laid back his head near the leafy wall and his eyes fluttered shut. The smolder of that lust and desire he'd been feeling before began to burn low and begin to vanish as his heart beat pounded only from the exertion from running and he kept his hands over his eyes, palms pressed against them rubbing his eyes with his palms slightly as he just laid there, the ground actually feeling soothing for some reason which was a bit strange to him.

He closed his eyes, the back of his left hand pressing against his eye before moving his arm over his eyes and his lip seemed to tremble gently as his chest received a ping of pain as he laid there. He should have truly known yet he was still upset and crushed by it even though he knew it. He clenched his jaw tight but his lip continued to quiver as tears bloomed against his lashes wetting the sleeve of his shirt lightly as they bloomed and prepared to fall.

He knew Claude would ever only want him for his soul, that's what a demon wanted and that's all it was too it. Claude was never going to understand this deep feeling, he was never going to feel this lust blistering through him and he could never, ever love him back the way Alois was growing to love him. He laid there for what felt like hours his tears coming and going wetting the sleeve until he felt the sun beginning to make it's decent in the sky and he sat up slowly, his eyes a light red color from crying and he shivered gently his hair hanging in his face as the wind blew gently.

His hands were cold and his chest seemed to hurt constantly as his hands curled into fists his blue eyes seemed dark with a painful feeling when the sound of shoes against the ground got his feeling and he lowered his head so his hair could hang right in front of his eyes as he sat there until the footsteps stopped right next to him and he stayed still prepared not to flinch or even more other than the movement of his shoulders moving with each of his breaths.

"Your Highness. I am very sor-" Claude said slowly but Alois snapped his head up suddenly, all plans of staying still gone in his mind as he stared at the demon with a fierce smoldering gaze.

"Do not apologize! For the love of all that's holy do NOT apologize to me!" He yelled, his cheeks turning a light red as he glared at the demon who blinked, his glasses glinting slightly in the slowly descending sun.

"Your Highness I just-"

"No! Just. . don't Claude please just leave me alone! You don't understand anything!" Alois shouted bowing his head again as his lip trembled hard his tears burning hotly in his eyes as he clenched his hands tightly against his thighs.It was silent for a little while and then Claude moved down picking the blonde up much to his dissatisfaction. "Put me down!!"

"I am bringing you back to the manor before you catch a chill." Claude said as he bent his knees slightly before launching in the air and he dashed what felt like through the air to the manor and Alois felt he had no choice but to hold on when in all honesty Alois loved.

He craved to hang onto Claude in such a way and the moment they stopped moving and stood in front of the doors Alois squirmed moving away but Claude held him tightly making Alois feel a bit more desperate to get away. Why was he still holding him? Why wasn't he letting him go? He felt tears welling and he shoved hard against Claude his feet hitting the ground his body trembling gently just a bit as. He looked down at the ground turning to go inside feeling to open and exposed to the demon only to find Claude standing in front of him his eyes widening a bit as he looked at the ground. His tears dangled onto the edges of his lashes dangerously as he swallowed hard to keep them from falling in any sort of way as he his hands curled tight into fists again his cheeks flushing when out of nowhere he felt gloved hands cup his face and thumbs moving up to rest just beside the corner of his eyes.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling down quickly and dripping onto Claude's hands and shirt sleeve, his hand clutching onto Claude's, his ring shining brilliantly a vibrant red color and he let out just a tiny sob as he stood there, loving the contact of Claude's hands wishing they'd never move and he could just stand here like this, to be able to live in this moment forever. Then a cold breeze came through the grounds changing the temperature and he shivered only to have Claude grab his hand which was swallowed in the size of Claude's and he was pulled inside. When he got in there he let go of Claude's hand shifting forward taking steps towards the stairs when he felt a certain vibe coming off of Claude that made him pause slightly but continue on up the stairs slowly.

He felt tired, very sluggish and he'd been sleeping for most of the morning so he couldn't understand really why he was so tired until he figured it was just from crying the way he had. He blew out a soft breath as he reached the top of the stairs and turned right walking down the hall, the sounds of the Triplets and Hannah walking around made him feel a bit more comfortable in the house. When he reached his room he opened it walking in before shutting it softly and sunk to the the floor laying on his side, his hair falling into his face once more. He didn't like feeling this way and it had only been for what, three maybe four hours he'd been feeling this way? He scoffed quietly under his breath at his stupid thoughts that cascaded through his mind.

Even if has been only three or four hours since this happened he knew pain had no time limit, you could feel the worst, piercing angry and deep pain in just minutes so he shouldn't be so sarcastic towards himself should he? His cheek pressed against the carpet his lashes lowering slightly, as he looked strait ahead at the wall, his shoulder hurting a bit from laying on the floor but he didn't feel motivation just to drag himself up and get in the bed. This felt so new, he just had to process it that was all or so he figured. 

He couldn't really understand why he felt hurt by the fact that all Claude wanted was his soul, it's what he had known from day one they made the contract and it was something he tried to never let himself forget but in one lustful moment he'd forgotten all about his soul. He sighed out just a bit his eyes fluttered shut his right hand curled gently near his face his hair tickling his cheek gently. He was most confused about how he could want to through himself into Claude's arms when he felt like staying as far away from as he could right then, it was just the most confusing emotion in the entire world.

He didn't like it that much but he couldn't help but feel his heart throbbing with a strange kind of pain but it was also throbbing, wishing and craving for just one touch, one brush or one stroke from Claude just to ease this burning itching pain inside him. He rolled onto his stomach opening his eyes a little bit as he looked at the carpet before pushing himself up slowly to his knees staring at his thighs. He got up then stumbled a couple steps to his bed and laid out on it his eyes remaining half shut, his chest felt tight and his stomach felt like it was a complete and total mess and all this was just for one damn demon.

He was about to fall asleep maybe when a soft knock on his door got his attention but he ignored it, he had too, he couldn't open the door, couldn't look at Claude full on again for some reason, he just knew he'd fall back into his swooping mushy self again. Soon enough the knocking on the door stopped and a soft little barely audible sigh was sounded and Alois felt a pang of pain in his chest and of guilt for ignoring Claude but he knew until he felt better about this little episode today he couldn't trust himself around the demon quite yet, maybe soon but just not right then.His eyes fluttered shut as he rolled onto his side curling up tightly his hair spreading out just a bit and he held the bedsheets in his hands tight as he fell asleep into an oblivious state he was grateful for.


	7. Dealing With New Feelings Of Jealousy

Alois woke up himself, slowly and gently, his lashes fluttering against his cheek as his hair clung to his dry tear stained cheeks, the sun burning through the glass making the room warm the rays stretching across his face. He sat up slowly his eyes heavy with sleeve and slightly swollen from crying, he rubbed them hard before stumbling off his bed and he opened the door just as he heard Claude turning down the hall. His dark tired eyes met Claude's surprised gold eyes that shone behind his glasses like melted golden coins.

"Your Highness I was just about to come and wake you up." Claude said, his voice melting some part of Alois, his stomach coiling with what felt like butterflies and his cheeks flushed a bit.

"No need. I want to take a bath then I want to head over to the Phantomhive Manor." Alois said properly, his tone a bit cold and stiff but Claude acknowledge it anyways.

"I understand. I shall go prepare a bath for you to freshen up and get you some new clothes." Claude said slowly nodding gently turning and walking into Alois's room to the closet with a familiarity as he pulled out a new set of clothes then walked to the dresser grabbing some underwear turning towards his tired looking master and walked out of the room shutting the door gently and they made their way down the hall towards the washroom entering it and Claude moved to the tub filling it up. 

"You can go now Claude." Alois said standing by the bath when it was filled and Claude nodded again slowly and a bit stiffly before walking out the door clicking shut.

Alois blew out a breath pulling his clothes off and he stepped into the warm water, sat down then slid down slowly until he was under enough to where the water touched his lips. He looked at the water, his lashes casting tiny shadows against his cheeks barely then he shut his eyes sucking a breath through his nose and went under the warm water enjoying how good it felt. To him it felt like the warmth was seeping into his body slowly, his hair drifting gently around his face slowly under the water and he opened his eyes looking up through the water. Why couldn't the world be as peaceful and blissful as being under this water felt like?

He blinked in what felt like slow motion, his skin warm and he didn't want to move up but his lungs were burning for air, almost shrieking for it but he just laid there until it felt like he had weights on his stomach and his lungs were on fire for some sort of air. He moved up out of the water with a loud sloshing noise and let his head fall back, his hair sticking to his face in blonde tendrils. He sucked in large breathes into his burning aching lungs and he rested his head against the edge of the tub his eyes closing as he continued taking gulps of air, his lungs eventually getting used to the air coming into his lungs once again.

When he felt more relaxed or back to normal, he opened his eyes looking at the ceiling slightly as he laid there half submerged in the water before sitting up right and began to wash himself for a change. He scrubbed himself clean and when it came ot his hair it was a little difficult but he got it done and when he finished he himself got out and got himself changed. He wanted to be independent for some reason and it didn't take long for him to figure out the buttons at all. He was dressed quickly much to his relief and he didn't even look a tiny bit stupid!

He smiled brightly at his reflection but it lasted only a moment as he looked at himself, his smile becoming dimmer and more crooked, more broken looking the longer he stood there staring in the cold glass mirror. He walked out padding down the hall and to his room pulling his shoes and coat on then walked back down the hall and down the staircase to see a waiting Claude at the door his gold eyes cold and emotionless per usual but there was something in them, something that was different and the moment their eyes met Alois felt his heart stutter and he felt tired again.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and he walked through the door when it was pulled open and it shut gently with a click and Claude followed him to the carriage. Alois climbed inside and Claude moved up into his position of the driver and used the whip laying next to him only to lightly flick the air but it startled the horses into moving at a pretty stead speed, the motion of the cart relaxing to Alois for some reason as he stared out the window, his hand cupping his cheek as he stared at the world passing by them.

Alois sat there feeling bored when he was struck with an intense longing for Claude, to be held in the demons arms and loved kind of like what had happened the previous day minus the whole soul part. He sighed shivering faintly as he looked around at the world through the window realizing that winter was coming soon. He blinked wondering how he possibly let that slip past him, he smiled gently resting his head against the window as his eyes shut gently, letting himself be lulled by the movement of the carriage and before long the movement stopped and sat up straight once again.

The door was pulled open and he was welcomed by Claude's cold features as he climbed out of the carriage and walked towards the front doors lifting his hand to knock. Before he could the door was being opened to reveal Sebastian Michaelis. Claude bristled letting Finny take the carriage as he moved over to Alois standing a bit closer than usual to the blonde in a way he couldn't exactly understand. 

  
"Hello, Lord Trancy." Sebastian said with a smile, making Alois smile back and Claue bristled further feeling like he wanted to snatch the blonde up and hide him from Michaelis's view right then as he stared at the raven haired man and they walkedin, Claude practically breathing down Alois's neck which irritated the blonde.

Claude couldn't help bristling each time Michaelis walked by them but he was determined to at least not show the feeling, even if it killed him. They walked up the stairs, turned to the left going up those small stairs then down the hall and Sebastian opened the parlor door allowing Claude and Alois to go inside to reveal Ciel sitting at a small table by the window, a chess board was out and the pieces were in order. Alois raised his brow slightly as he looked at the board and Ciel returned the same look.

"Come now, have you never seen a chess board before? Let's play a game, it'll provide some entertainment." Ciel said smirking slightly as he rested   
his chin on his hands looking at the blonde and Alois grinned slightly back.

"I guess it shall." Alois said walking forward towards the table sitting down and Claude stood by the door watching his master smile and laugh at little comments by Ciel.

Each time he did he felt a burning pain spread through chest and it burned hotly along with his contract seal in a way that made him jerk with the feeling suddenly, his eyes a touch wide behind his glasses as he looked at his master. This was a feeling of  _jealousy_. His hands curled fists tightly as hstared at his master, the contract burning hotter and hotter to the point he felt like cutting his hand off right then and there. When it was finally time to go Claude felt relief so sharp it was a b scary to him, a demon, to feel that way and when they walked through the door Sebastian followed them after offering to get them home safely.

Claude clenched his jaws at such a practiced line such as that one, his jaw clenched so tight he felt his teeth would shatter as Alois smiled and thanked Sebastian in a way that he felt like punching the smug Michaelis in the face. Alois walked over climbing into the carriage and Claude moved in after him sitting directly across from him. He stared holy at his knees his mark burning so hot it hurt and again he was tempted to rip his hand off. He needed it to stop, he knew how but he didn't-no he shouldn't be thinking of doing it, especially when his master seemed hurt by what happened the previous day.

But the longer Claude stared at Alois, he felt this burning need continuing to fill him and the mix of jealousy made his chest swell with the feeling and his hands clenched tight again his head swimming crazily as his eyes focused down at his knees still but his hands,his fingers twitching crazily with the urge to reach out and touch the blonde hair softly but he couldn't allow himself too. He'd be no better than a human and the was a demon, a pretty powerful one if he had to say so, but the burning kept increasing and jumping intensity, until it hurt so bad he could stop his actions anymore. His mind was fogged and though he had absolutely no right too he leaned forward grabbing Alois's hand and felt the weight of those blue eyes land on him.

"Claude what are you doing?" He asked, not sharp but merely curious and Claude couldn't help himself as he watched Alois's words move with the words and how they moved with his name specifically he leaned forward his other hand moving up cupping his cheek and moved forward his lips pressing against Alois's gently before he moved over the seats on a bump from the road and wrapped his arms around Alois and hugged him tight his lips moving across Alois's constantly until the blonde began responding, hands moving up into his hair and burrowing into them deeply twisting themselves there.He kissed the blonde deeply his his own gloved hand moving up into his blonde hair kissing him deeply and then pulled away breathing slightly heavy.

"I'm sorry for that." Claude whispered his voice sounding a bit hoarse looking at the blonde until his lashes fluttered open gently looking at Claude.

"It's. . . okay Claude." Alois whispered back a smile forming over his lips gently as he looked at Claude. Claude moved closer to Alois who rested his head surprisingly against his chest as he moved an arm around Claude's stoamch hugging him gently in a way that was foreign to the demon but it made the jealousy that hade been burning inside him just melt away as he inhaled the scent lingering to his master hoping he wouldn't have to deal with that ugly feeling ever again.


	8. Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title explains it all! I think-whether you'll skip this chapter or not- this chapter might have a few fantasies and maybe some sexy time? Oh I can't say "sexy time" without breaking out laughing xD. I hope people will at least like this chapter even if it is gonna be half fantasy. I also found a yaoi picture for this chapter! But enough of my babble-don't know why I do this every time >~

 

Alois sat in the parlor room, the table spread out with some snacks but he just picked at them slightly as he looked outdoors as he stretched out his legs in an unmannerly way. He blew out a breath stirring the few blond hairs in front of his face and he let his head fall back but turned it to the right and stared out the window still. He watched the wind sweep through and shake the trees almost viciously and he could shiver himself if he so wished just from how cold the wind honestly looked right at that moment.

He sighed out gently and kept his eyes glued to the window when he moved his hand pressing it against his cheek before he closed his eyes shifting gently in his chair then sighed again. Lately since the kiss in the carriage Alois had felt less upset with Claude in a way that he was becoming overwhelmed again with the feelings.

However it had been a complete week after the kiss that he'd remained upset with Claude even if he wasn't at that time it was just something he could help at all. Now that he didn't feel upset with Claude anymore, his feelings of lust and desire were coming back along with that same deep fluttery feeling for the butler that had been going on before only this time they were much more intense.

He opened his eyes just a fraction of an inch staring at the floor his cheeks heating up slowly and softly as he shifted in his chair before letting his head fall back looking at the room allowing his eyes to open fully his cheeks hot. It was his cursed hormones acting up, embarrassing as it had been he'd chosen Hannah to Go talk about these feelings with or only the horny, lustful feeling and she'd talked through everything which had been very embarrassing for the blonde but at least he understood it now.

He sucked in a breath so his shoulders moved with the movement then let the breath back out shutting his eyes, a low tingle running through his body as if all his blood was rushing through his veins much to quickly and it made his skin warm up slightly so he didn't mind the cool air floating around the room and he blew out another breath coming to a resolve of sorts. How much hard can one fantasy hurt? One little one? He'd been fighting them desperately and he'd congratulated himself on it but what harm could it do if he just allowed one fantasy?

He shifted gently standing up walking to the parlor door grabbing it but a little thrill of recklessness went through him and it made him grin just a touch. He felt sick with himself for even thinking or considering it but for some reason he thought it'd be kinky of sorts if he'd be in the midst of a fantasy and Claude just happened to walk in and he just happened to "accidentally" forget to shut the door. He knew he might regret it but he decided to leave the door open and he walked back to his chair, the floor creaking quietly under his feet as he sat back down and he blew out a soft breath letting his eyes flutter shut as his mind took control of everything at that moment. 

******  
 _Alois walked out of his room, his shoes making the floor beneath him creak gently with his weight as he made as he walked across it. He walked down the hall slowly, his hair moving gently with his motions of walking and he stroked a thick strand of blonde hair away from his forehead as he sighed out gently reaching the end of the hair but just as he reached the landing of the stairs he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him. He stiffed faintly his cheeks flushing but when he felt the coolness of glasses against his cheek gently. He relaxed quickly a sigh escaping his lips gently as he relaxed physically as well his cheeks blushing slightly as his hand grabbed the hand that was resting on his stomach gently._

_"Claude you scared me." Alois said gently smiling and he tilted his head back looking up at the demon._

_"I apologize." Claude said, his voice a bit hoarser for some reason when Alois felt a hand slid past the brim of his shorts resting against his bare hip._

_"Claude what-?" His words trailed off when he surprisingly found himself laying out on the floor, how and when he didn't want to process for all he could was smoldering gold eyes looking down at him with such intensity he felt his skin was slowly burning and erupting with flames._

_His coat was pulled off along with his vest and Claude slowly unbuttoned his shirt and when he got it undone he slipped it off of the blonde and Alois blushed darkly as the motions felt strangely erotic to him as he shivered against the cool air that suddenly hit his body. Claude pulled off his gloves with his teeth gently letting them fall to the floor and trailed his bare hands up Alois's sides slowly making Alois shiver his skin and body burning hotly, new trails of fire forming with Claude's touch as he let out a breath, the floor hard against his back but he didn't care, he truly didn't, not with this feeling burning through him._

_He breath surprisingly got clogged in his throat when Claude's fingers began to twist and pull gently on his nipples in a way that made a fire of arousal settle deep in his stomach and form a small burning ache in his groin where his member became harder and harder with each touch until he was whimpering out gently. Claude just grinned slightly at him leaning down latching his mouth onto one of the blonde's swollen nipple nibbling and sucking on it until it was hard and stiff still swollen from the pulling and twisting but now swollen with a whole new purpose._

_Alois moaned his body squirming gently his breath coming out in excited little pants. This made no sense to him, no sense at all but this feeling was like his own tether to his body and he moaned gently when Claude's hand moved to pull and pinch his neglected nipple. The whole thing was making him squirm, his body screaming for more as his mind fogged and his arms and legs seemed to tremble faintly with the need pulsing through him like it was a living thing._

_Just when he opened his mouth to beg Claude for something more a whimper came out gently when his shorts were pulled off slowly alone with his underwear and his hard member popped out stiff and hard, throbbing softly the tip was surprisingly already wet with pre-cum. He shivered his eyes struggling to stay open as he trembled, the arousal pounding through him hard and eagerly, his thigh high stockings were still on as his shoes were quickly removed but the stockings still remained._

_"C-Claude. . " Alois stuttered out his voice thick with arousal and lust as he stared up at the butler with glazed eyes._

_"Shh. You don't need to worry about anything right now it's fine." Claude murmured raggedly, pulling his tail coat off letting it drop to the floor much like his gloves had and he pulled Alois closer his back still against the floor as the blonde panted gently._

_Just as he opened his mouth to speak Claude pulled him up kissing him deeply in such a way it sent Alois's heart pounding to a crazy rhythm as he wrapped his arms around the butler deepening the kiss as deep as he dared too. He found himself back on the floor his legs being pulled around Claude's sides so his legs dangled on either side of the butler his cheeks burning hotly. Claude moved his hand unbuckling his belt and undoing the button of his pants pulling his own hard member out and though Alois couldn't see it he knew it was big, maybe bigger than he originally thought it would be._

_Claude held Alois's thighs just above his long thigh high stockings and just as Alois opened his mouth again to say something Claude pushed into him turning whatever words he would say into a loud gasp his eyes slamming shut his mouth dropping open gently his cheeks hot and his legs suddenly trembled hard wanted to buck and close against the intrusion but despite the pain it actually felt. . . **good**. He whimpered as Claude continued pushing in until he was all the way in to the hilt making Alois tremble hard with no control practically._

_He felt a hand touch his chin gently and his eyes opened slightly looking at Claude his body trembling hard his breath coming quick pants and gasps only to exhale in hot puffs. He stared into Claude's own foggy glazed eyes and then the man began moving his hips making Alois cried out in enjoyment his body trembling hard as Claude began to thrust into him harder and faster quickly hitting his prostate and Alois screamed out in bliss at that moment his vision exploding into black webs and stars as he gasped heavily his heart hammered against his chest throbbing with each thud as he panted his mind was fogged up with the lust pounding through him._

_He gasped and moaned and panted as Claude began to pound into him, shifting on his knees lifting himself on his toes using his feet as a sort of leverage to push in even deeper making Alois cry out with a sort of ecstatic pleasure. His body was sparkling and bursting into hot blazing fires that erupted under and on his skin. He moaned as a hand wrapped around his hard member stroking it in time with Claude's thrusts and he cried out his head turning to the right, his breath coming faster as his body coiled and tensed, the aching and burning in his hard member intensified as Claude stroked it and thrust into him hard his own breathing coming in quiet pants until Alois's body bucked up slightly as he moaned out with no control then opened his eyes a bit again looking at Claude shivering hard._

_"C-Claude I-I'm gonna-" His words cut off as a screamed built in his throat and it came out instead of his words as his orgasm pounded through hi and he trembled hard his cum splattering against his stomach shivering as Claude release within him the feel of it was euphoric for the blonde and Claude leaned down kissing Alois with an open mouth kiss making the blonde's cheeks burn hotly and when he pulled away the demon opened his mouth to speak but-m_

******

Alois's eyes snapped open his breath coming ragged and he sucked in a hot breath when he shivered gently a wetness spreading quickly over his shorts as he sat there trembling his member hard straining against his shorts painfully. He was just about to reach into his shorts when he heard foot steps walking towards the room and he leaned forward covering his lap up as he blushed seeing it was Claude who walked in looking at the blonde.

Alois bit his lip looking down his hair handing in front of his face trembling lightly once as Claude approached him his heart beginning to pound as he looked down still trying to control his body from shivering or trembling in any way. He breathed through his nose quietly with heavy breathes and he stilled himself as Claude stood in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and he clenched his hands into fists as the butler just stood there.

Dammit why didn't he say anything!? Alois clenched his jaw tightly his cheeks hot when a white gloved hand moved down and tilted his chin back as Alois opened his eyes looking at the demon his body growing hotter than it was after the fantasy. Claude moved his thumb up slightly and surprising Alois deeply Claude moved his thumb across Alois's lower lip softly as those gold eyes seemed to darken slightly as he looked at the blonde.

"What were you doing?" Claude asked, his voice soft and heavy as Alois blushed brightly. As much as he wanted to pull away he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Nothing. . Anyways I don't have t-to tell you!" Alois said trying to sound snappish but he could as he blushed darker and it made Claude smile a bit making some part of Alois shiver.

"I'm only asking because you have a new certain scent about you." Claude said making Alois freeze. New scent? He opened his mouth but Claude pulled away smirking a bit. "But you needn't tell me what you were doing, I'm just your humble butler after all. Well I'll leave you to what ever it was you were previously doing." Claude said as he walked to the door and to Alois it made it sound like those words were laced with a much heavier meanin and he clenched his jaw.

Damn, how can one person make him crave for his touch but also want to slap the absolute hell out of them? He shook his head leaning back in his chair moving his hands through his hair once before pulling his hands out of it and he stared at his ring, staring deeply at the red stone that rested there. He couldn't move so he just allowed himself to sit there and just allow the waves of wantonness and lust to wash over him as he sat and just craved for Claude's touch in a way that was so intense it made him tremble just ever so slightly.


	9. I Want To Say It But I Can't

Claude walked through the manor making sure everything was in absolute perfect condition, his hands lingering over a few things but once he corrected them he was moving on to another part of the manor. He blew out a breath that was surprisingly short and irritated sounding. He had walked in on Alois yesterday when the boy had been in the parlor, he went in to talk to him and found the blonde clutching the arms of his chair he was sitting in and he was sweating surprisingly, his brow pulled tightly together, his cheeks were a dark red and he was panting slightly. Honestly in that moment he looked so completely seductive and really. . sexy.

Claude had stared at the blonde watching as he squirmed and panted, his hands clutching at the arm rests tightly, so tight his nails dug into them and his hips actually thrusted up on a moan and he was so tempting that Claude nearly threw out all rational thoughts and nearly took the blonde then and there. It was the boy's startled gasp that made him snap out of his hazy mind for a moment to look down at his shorts his eyes widening a bit as he watched wetness spread quickly across the blonde's shorts and he disappeared down the hall quickly before the blonde could open his eyes.He had hid just around the corner of the hall that would lead to many rooms including the parlor.

There he had stood, his body tight with shock, his eyes wide and unbelieving behind his glasses as his hands clenched tight with the need to go back there and rub his hands across the blonde's body in the way he was craving to do. This feeling was constantly bubbling inside of him to the point you could say that the demon was growing more and more human with each passing hour in a way that he wasn't exactly liking at all. But there was just something about the blonde that was pulling at him.

This was all about three or four hours ago, Alois had gone to his study to get some work done and Claude was making a regular sweep of the of the entire place until he was running out of things to do and he was surprised to find himself a bit eager and less than reluctant to go to his master. He felt a sizzle of fire spread across his contract mark and he knew the blonde was calling for him so he really had no choice about going to see his master anyways.

He blew out a breath walking out of the dining room which he'd been inspecting and walked to the stairs with soft thuds echoing with each step and he made his way up the stairs quickly then up the left side stairs just as quick walking down the hallway, the end of his tail coat trailing gently in the breeze his walking made as he reached his master's study and knocked on the door lightly with his knuckles.

"Come in Claude." Alois shouted, his voice carrying perfectly through the thick wood of the door and Claude pushed it open looking at the blonde who was sitting at his desk resting his chin on his hands.

"Yes what is it you need of me, your highness?" Claude asks raising a brow, his eyes emotionless behind his glasses as he looked at Alois who looked back at him evenly.

"I want something to eat Claude, I'm quite hungry right now." Alois said his tone sounding bored but to Claude it sounded a bit too practiced and rehearsed to his ears.

"Of course your highness, I'll bring you a snack." Claude said bowing slightly at the waist then turned walking out of the room his shoes making soft thudding noises and the door creaked opened and shut quietly behind him and the blonde found himself alone once again.

The longer he sat there the more he wanted nothing more than to just run after Claude and throw himself at him and force the man to hold him in a way that he longed for. He sighed crossing his arms over the desk then shoved his arms into them his cheeks flushing lightly a bit as his eyes shut his lashes resting lightly against his cheeks softly and he sighed again. This was becoming to hard for him, though he'd said that before it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to control himself, whether it be alone or with Claude, it was just getting to hard.

His hormones kept acting up sending his by blazing and his mind swimming with images he wanted and craved to happen, he was driving himself slowly insane. He rubbed his forehead against his forearms slighy his cheeks burning softly as he sat there, his heart skipping a few beats the more the thought and the more he thought the more he ached to do and that ache was growing into something reckless and almost jagged like inside of the pit of his stomach with the growing minutes, hours and days.

It was going to explode in some way he knew that, he knew it but he was struggling to keep it down and keep it hidden away for as long as he could manage it no matter what but lately he'd been getting these smoldering looks from Claude that was making him desperate for a repeat of what had happened a while ago to happen again. He sat up straight, the cool air feeling amazing on his hot face and he slapped his cheeks suddenly rubbing his hands over his face hard before moving them up into his hair clenching the locks of hair tightly.

He felt like a mouse that was trying to find an escape and was just running into walls and corners constantly no matter what he did and no matter how cunning he thought to be he just kept going into those walls and corners. He leaned back in his chair as he looked at the door waiting for Claude to come back, his stomach clenching tight and his hands twitched gently as his heart picked up speed just a bit and he sat there as patiently as he could.

Just when he felt like screaming for the butler the door opened revealing Claude holding a tray putting it down and Alois could see it was just a regular sandwhich with some tea of some sort. He looked up at Claude under his lashes unaware he was really doing it and he saw a jerk go through the normally still cold butler and the dark haired man turned to walk out.

"If you need anything more, just call for me." Claude said as he walked to the door and just as he reached the door Alois jumped up quickly.

"Claude wait!" He said walking around the desk looking at the butler who turned to look at him with one brow just faintly raised.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He asked turning to face the blonde as he walked up close to him.

"Claude there is something else I want right now." Alois said reaching a hand out grabbing the sleeve of Claude's tail coat tightly, something he'd done before but this time it felt more. . different like it had a different movtive behind it.

"And what would that be, your highness?" Claude asked blinking lightly once looking at the blonde and Alois pulled on his sleeve lightly.

"Bend down." Alois said a blush scorching over his cheeks hotly and though Claude raised a brow he bent down anyways looking at the blonde and Alois stood up on his toes and kissed Claude, his hands clutching up onto the front of Claude's tailcoat to keep the demon in place.

Claude's eyes widened slightly with the suddenly kiss but he relaxed for some reason and he kissed the blonde deeply moving his arms around the small frame in front of him and though some part of him screamed at him not to do it he held Alois to him tightly as he kissed him deeply. Alois blushed darkly moving his hands up winding his arms around Claude's neck his hands touching a few strands of inky black hair and Alois shivered when he opened his mouth gently allowing Claude's tongue to come into his mouth, both of their tongues beginning to move and tangle against one another. He blushed darker his heart beginning to race as he moved his hands into Claude's hair clutching onto the locks much like he'd done to his own hair.

Claude gently cupped the back of Alois's neck gently kissing him deeply his tongue dominating the blonde's mouth, his heart seeming to pick up itself surprising Claude and his hands trembled faintly. The kissed went on for about three minutes and when Alois pulled back to suck in a breath a thin little trail of saliva connected their lips only to break and trail down Alois's chin making the blonde burn hotly.

Claude leaned forward licking the trail away from his chin to the corner of his mouth making Alois shiver gently at the motion and he looked at the butler, his blue eyes glazed over and his pupils were blown hugely almost like they threatened to swallow all the blue of his iris. Claude's pupils were probably just as big, his breath coming just a bit shaky and his cheeks were only faintly flushed, nothing compared to Alois's burning hot cheeks. He slowly let go of the blonde taking some steps back and opened the door.

"Thank you Claude." Alois whispered surprising both of them and Claude looked over his shoulder at the blonde in surprise.

"Y-Your. . .welcome, your highness." Claude replied slowly like he was unused to the words which he really was and he opened the door wide, stepped out and shut the door behind him leaving the flushed blonde behind him.

He walked down the hall slowly, his shoes making thudding noises against the carpet and he pressed a gloved hand against his lips softly closing his eyes. He had been lusting after the blonde, after his own master and it was something he began to feel disgusted for but still that kiss. . .it had given the demon something to cling onto that could satisfy some of his own human-like urges.

Then a grin pulled at his lips and he rubbed his hand across his face taking his glasses with his fingers while doing the motion. It wasn't going to be enough, he knew it wasn't, a kiss like that could never satisfy an urge like his but he knew it'd be easy to control now wouldn't it? He sighed out turning the corner to go down the stairs.

He knew there was another feeling along with this lust, something that was bulding and it was a feeling he wanted to say to his master but he knew now was not the right time to say it but he knew it was more than just the timing. He knew he just can't say it and he didn't know when he could begin to describe or say it to his master.


	10. Confrontations And Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I'd update a Claude x Alois picture but this picture of Alois sleeping is just so adorable to me I just couldn't resist using it cx xD. I also want to apologize-weird as that is- if this chapter seems to go a little fast in pace for some people, but I just have to say this bitchy and mean as it may seem. If you don't like that it might be a little fast then just don't read this chapter simple as that. I do apologize though if it's a bit fast, it's just something I constantly worry about. Is it to fast paced or to slow paced, but I won't bore people with that so I hope everyone like's this chapter anyways! ^^

It was early Saturday morning, Claude walked down the hall slowly in the direction of Alois's room, his feet moving slowly as though he was walking through thick sand or snow. He blew out a breath as he walked not liking this reluctant part of him it just wasn't like him to be so reluctant when it came to awakening the blonde at all. He was becoming more and more human every day in ways he couldn't truly understand all that well himself but as he got closer to the blonde's room and opened the door he knew he'd have to do something about it eventually.

He entered the room shutting the door gently and walked over to the curtains pulling the open receiving a tired little noise from the bed and he walked over looking down at the sleeping boy.Alois laid out on his back, his hair falling gently across the bridge of his nose to land on his right cheek gently as he slept, his breathing slow and deep, his chest rising and falling with the motion, his lips parting softly just a bit as his lashes fluttered faintly a couple times.

The blanket was down by his waist so his whole upper body was out of the sheets, one of his arms was curled around his own stomach lightly while his other arm rested high above his head bending slightly, his hand half closed. Honestly Alois did look like a perfect portrait of an angel or some divine entity, for nothing could possibly look that peaceful could it? He felt a little smile tugging at his lips gently as he stared at the blonde then sighed.

He shouldn't be feeling this way, it was disgusting for a demon to have such intense human emotions, besides he was ab utler and Alois was his master, that made it forbidden for such an act between them to happen especially with them both being male anyways, it wasn't something that should be allowed to happen. Yet the pull Claude was feeling towards Alois was growing to an intense almost breaking point inside of him, it was something he was liking anymore.

He wanted to finish the contract and be done with the blonde but he knew he didn't want the contract to be over, not yet anyways. It was such a constant push and pull inside of him, he wasn't accustomed to this, it was something he didn't think he would, but for some reason he was aching to be more than just a butler to the blonde, he wanted to be more and wanted to have Alois for his own, to never let out of his sigh no matter what truly.

He sighed shaking his head and reached a hand out only to freeze instantly his eyes widening gently behind the shine of his glasses. Alois was in the same position but the only difference at that moment was that his eyes were open, his icy blue irises seemed darked with the fog of sleep and the longer he laid there the more intense the moment seemed to get or it's how it seemed to the butler.

It was like a clash of gold against blue in that moment as their eyes conected and met for five seconds which turned into three minutes then longer and longer much to the demon's slight mortification. He straightened up looking at the door planning his escape already to leave the room and he forced a crooked smile at the blonde as he began to sit up and Claude walked to the closet pulling out Alois's clothes for the day.

"Is there anything that needs to be done today?" Alois asked as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed watching the demon's every movement, his eyes taking in everything about him and he felt his heart stutter just a bit before he looked down then threw himself backwards looking at the ceiling.

"You don't have anything to do other than just a few papers is all." Claude said in a conversational tone almost as he walked over to the blonde setting the clothes on the bed gently before lifting his hands to undo the buttons of Alois's night shirt.

"I see. And how long should those papers take me?" Alois asked in an already bored tone as he looked down at the butler watching as his night shirt was pulled off expertly and his underwear was slid on his hips lifting slightly to help get the underwear up and one. He blushed faintly turning his head to the side to look at the wall as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"No more than half an hour." Claude replied lifting the white button up shirt and slid Alois's arms into them with a perfect ease and adjusted it once both arms were in the sleeves and began to button up the shirt.

As he did this he noticed just a faint, very faint tremble went over the blonde and he looked up over the rim of his glasses to see a surprising blush spread across his master's cheeks making him blink lightly once in surprise. He'd never really seen the blonde blush and even he, who was supposed to be emotionless, had to say that the blonde looked. . cute. The blush darkened slightly when Alois turned his head to look back t the butler, his hair hanging in his face just a bit as hands clenched the sheets gently in a motion that wouldn't have been noticed by human eyes but Claude noticed perfectly.

  
"I see well that's good. You know I despise doing that awful paper work." Alois said as his shorts were being slid on his skin seeming to tingle with just the simple action from the butler in a way that made his cheeks dark even further but he didn't care honestly if the demon saw it or not. His leg was lifted as his stockings were pulled up to his mind thigh and the process was repeated with the other leg rather quickly, his vest was pulled on right after it and his shoes were pushed on and when he stood up his usual purple coat was slid on.

"I shall go get your breakfast. Would you like to eat downstairs or in your study?" Claude asked standing next to the blonde who's blush seemed to fade just a few degrees as he tilted his head back to look at Claude as he though then seemed to smile.

"Study of course. Be quick about it won't you Claude?" Alois said walking to the door his arms swinging just a bit by his sides and his shoes made soft little noises as he walked and he opened the door walking out turning to look at Claude again.  
  
"Yes your highness." Claude said bowing just a bit and Alois nodded before turning to the right, beginning to make his way down the hall leaving Claude alone in the bedroom.

The demon sighed out then inhaled deeply his eyes shutting softly. The scent of Alois's soul was growing more and more intense, even more cloying and hot than before, he knew that the Triplets and Hannah would be just as desperate for that soul that was trapped just under a thin layer of skin and body. A spear of jealous went through him and his eyes widened gently a bit again as his hands twitched gently and he stood still like a statue and blinked slowly.

It seemed ridiculous that he should be jealous but the thought of Hannah or those Triplet's touching his master's soul or even body made him fiercely protective, like he wanted to take Alois and hide him in his tail coat away from the rest of the world and it was a feeling he didn't exactly like. He clenched his jaw turning and made the bed, fixing the bed sheet then pulling the blankets up smoothing them out so they were perfect and he smoothed his hands across the cool crisp sheets before leaving the room walking briskly down the hall the ends of his tail coat fluttering gently as he walked and he turned going down the stairs quickly to the kitchen where the cart was and he put Alois's breakfast onto it and just as he turned Hannah was standing there coldly almost as she looked at Claude.

  
"What is it Hannah? I need to get this upstairs to-"

"I know." Hannah said sharply cutting of the butler sharply, her voice like a knife in the atmosphere between them and Claude clenched his jaw once again.

"Then what is it you want Hannah? I have duties to get done and so don't you I presume." Claude said his voice just as sharp, maybe to sharp because Hannah raised a pale silverish brow at his tone of voice.

"I do but I'd thought I'd speak to you." Hannah said glaring just a bit at the butler and his jaw clenched tighter as he waited for her to say what she wanted to say. "Alois's soul. . it's becoming stronger don't you think? Scent wise I mean. I can smell it all over the house and the triplet's are becoming frantic about it, they want Alois's soul-maybe even more than you. So what are you going to do about this?"

"I can't do anything." Claude growled as he glared at the woman, his gold eyes livid and he pushed the cart past her and she grabbed his upper arm tight.

"You care for the boy don't you Claude? It's quite obvious do you think he was quite that day you tried to take his soul? Do you think none of us know about that kiss? You're falling for that boy a way a human would and it's weakening you slowly Claude. Now tell me- What are you going to do about it?" Hannah said slowly looking at him, her hair falling into her face just a bit as she looked at Claude who just yanked his arm away.

"You don't need to be getting involved now do you Hannah. It is between me and _my_  master, that does not involve you." Claude said his tone complete and total acid and anger. Hannah's eyes widened a bit as she looked at Claude and he began to walk away.

He made his way up the stairs after picking up the cart and walked up the stairs slowly his anger simmering just beneath his cool exterior and when he reached the top of the stairs he was sucking in deep breaths. He felt more human than he ever though a demon could and the feeling was so very very strange to him yet as the scent of his master's soul hit him in the face he inhaled it deeply his eyes fluttering shut softly and he stood there just inhaling the scent before he opened his eyes and resumed down the hall. When he got to the study he knocked on the door softly.

"Come in Claude." Alois shouted, his voice carrying through the door and Claude entered with the cart walking over to Alois setting the plate down.

"This is nothing special, just some eggs, a few pancakes since you requested them last night and some scones." Claude said as he placed the knife and fork next to the plate and Alois smirked just a bit as he looked up at the demon.

"Thank you Claude." He said almost sweetly and it made Claude jolt just a bit. This was the second time the blonde had said thank you and it was still just as surprising as the first time he had said it the day before.

"You are welcome, Your Highness." Claude said bowing a bit turning to head for the door when he felt a change, subtle as it was in his master and before he could really move to far from the desk the blonde's hand shot out grabbing the sleeve of his tail coat and he turned his head looking at the blonde.

"Claude wait!" Alois blurted out loudly shocking himself and the butler with the words. He sucked in a soft breath his cheeks flushing just a bit as he looked down his jaw clenching just a bit, the words he'd been longing to say for months was bubbling inside of him and he didn't-couldn't keep them in anymore and he knew, whether Claude believed him or not, whether his bipolar side of him was screaming for him not to do it he blew out a breath his heart hammering against his chest hard.

"What is it, your highness?" Claude asked turning to face the blonde blinking gently a couple times as he looked at his master and noticed that the subtle change in the blonde was growing rapidly right before his eyes and when Alois looked up at Claude his face was slowly turning red.

"I-I want to say something. I'm u-usually not good with saying tthings like these but Claude. . . I. . .I um. . . You see I just. . really. . "Alois struggled with the words his brows pulling together tightly as he swallowed hard past the nervousness that was building in his throat and his cheeks suddenly burned hotly turning his face red. He looked down for a couple minutes taking in deep breathes, hating that even though the words were just on the tip of his tongue he couldn't even say it though the words were indeed there. He kept taking deep breathes, each breath making his face burn hotter than before before he looked at Claude again his icy blue eyes seeming hard as a stone.

"Claude, over the past month's I've realized something and it's important I finally get it off my chest." He said again his cheeks hot as the sun streamed in through the window lighting the room up and Claude stared at the blonde the light casting a halo almost on the blonde.

"And what would that be?" Claude asked raising a slight brow his entire exterior was almost off putting and cold but inside him he felt a fluttering begin to stir inside of him strangely at what the blonde would say until he clamped down hard on the feeling to keep it locked away.

"Claude I'm in love with you." Alois said his words coming out strong and there was no under current of doubt or unease in his tone, it was matter- of-fact and Claude felt like time had just completely stopped right then and there the moment those words spilled from Alois's lips.


	11. A Plan Of Seduction Is Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if I'm a day late practically I'd just like to say this-HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Welcome to 2016!

Claude stood there completely shocked, his hands laying limply by his side as he looked at the blonde who looked right back at him intently, keeping eye contact. Claude felt like he was in some alternate universe strange as that sounded, but he wanted nothing more than to just reach out for some reason to just hold the blonde in his arms strange as it was to him. He sucked in soft quiet breathes through his barely parted lips as he stared at Alois with wide eyes and he didn't even move his hand to move his glasses up to adjust them when they started to slide down the bridge of his nose slightly.

He knew he should just say something, anything, but for the first time in his very long existence he couldn't think of any words to truly say at that moment. He'd thought something was going on with his master but he didn't think it would be THIS! He stared at the blonde evenly yet with shock painting his features and he felt like pulling away, to get rid of this feeling and to get rid of this atmosphere so things wouldn't change between him and the blonde. It was a strange feeling something he wasn't used to and something he'd never experienced before and it was something he didn't exactly want to get used to but something he could see himself being used to.

"Your Highness I don't think-" Claude started slowly before Alois clenched his forearm tightly glaring at him suddenly his icy blue eyes aflame with anger.

"No! Don't you dare say what I think you'll say! It's how I feel Claude, truly and I don't want you to spout some bloody stupid rule or whatnot about how a master and butler can't be together or two men can't be together. That is all shit and you know it!" Alois yelled his cheeks flushing gently as he clung onto Claude's arm and he moved around the desk to stand in front of Claude looking up at the butler.

"Your highness please. . It isn't proper. You shouldn't be feeling this way about me especially with everything you know and what's to happen between us." Claude said slowly again looking down at the blonde but even so his heart seemed to stutter with just the closeness of Alois, the scent of his soul was causing a frenzy inside him that made him desperate for the soul lurking just between the thin layer of flesh, muscle and bone.

"Claude you're not so clever by using excuses like that to me. I know you felt something when we kissed the other day and especially with that little episode a few weeks ago." Alois said clenching onto Claude's forearm tighter and tighter staring up into the familiar gold eyes.

"Your highness. . ."Claude murmured gently, feeling like his cold exterior was melting away for some reason and he quickly slammed it back up looking back at the blonde before pulling away. "It isn't right. This isn't right and it isn't allowed. I'll leave you so you can clear your head because you must becoming to. . attached." Claude said, the words stinging like poison in his mouth for some reason as he walked to the door pulling it open and shutting it behind him leaving Alois alone.

To. . . attached!? Him?! He clenched his jaw tightly his hands bawling into fists as he stood there, his cheeks hot and surprising tears built in his eyes as he glared at the floor his arms trembling gently. He was so stupid! Demon's may not understand feelings but Alois believed they must be some type of feeling forming inside Claude. He felt cold tears slip down his hot cheeks as he stood there and he sniffled lifting his fists up rubbing at his eyes and he glared at the door. No he wasn't just going to give up just like that!

He wasn't that pathetic! Despite clenching his jaw tight so his teeth were clenched tightly together his lips pulled into a little smirk. No, he was certain Claude had some sort of feelings for him even if it was just lust then Alois was going to spark that lust and make Claude realize there was feelings there. He walked towards the door flinging it open so hard it banged against the wall leaving a little dent surprisingly and he walked to his room.

Well it was more like he was stomping to his room and once he got there, cheeks flushed he slammed his bedroom door shut walking over to his closet reaching deep into the back of the wardrobe stepping inside slightly when he grabbed a familiar feeling suitcase and pulled it out stepping backwards into the room bringing the case onto his bed blowing out a breath trailing his fingers against the edges of the case before snapping the lock gently open and opened the top looking in pulling out the long garment of cloth.

It looked like a kimono in a way or so Alois thought it looked like one, it felt like silk against his finger tips the edges were a soft white color and the rest of the outfit was a bright bold red with spider webs etched into it in different places and along the sleeves. When he pulled it out full he could almost see in his mind-dirty as it was- him riding Claude in this exact outfit and it made his cheeks burn hotly and he clenched the fabric slightly before blowing out a soft breath then nodded almost determinedly to himself that he would one hundred percent use this outfit to seduce Claude.

Now wasn't the time obviously but there was little things he could do to seduce the man if he truly wanted to. He grinned slightly putting the silky outfit back in the case and pushed it under his bed and shut his closet doors. He would start his seduction very soon, today or right now whenever Claude came back because he was determined now more than ever that Claude will face up to his feelings if he had any. He walked out of his bedroom slowly shutting the door behind him before making his way back to his study again smiling slightly to himself. When Claude returned to the study-and he will- Alois was going to try out the plan that was forming in his mind.

The plan would go that when Claude came back in the study, Alois would get up and walked towards the demon, if Claude tried to leave he would force himself to trip and hopefully get a slight injury that wasn't to big or bad and right when Claude would help him he'd kiss the demon the way they had the previous day. It may be a small step and a small action but even so it would hopefully break Claude down slowly, slow enough that he hoped in just a few fays of this type of treatment he would gladly be in bed with Claude or something or the sort.

He entered his study sighing quietly to himself shutting the door behind him and walked to his desk flopping down in the chair moving a hand up to rub his forehead softly. He didn't even feel fourteen years old then, he felt more like a middle aged man surprisingly and he just felt incredibly tired from what happened, short as it may have seemed but his emotions had taken a lot from him in just the one moment. He turned his head slightly around the side of his chair looking out at the sky, his heart seeming to clench a bit as he stared at the dark blue sky and he the burning sun hanging in the sky and the white clouds that drifted along lazily.

He felt that he had messed up for some reason but it was how he felt! He knew the fate awaiting him, it was pretty hard to forget when he was constantly reminded that he was in the presence of a demon whenever he was near Claude. He blinked slowly continuing to look out at the sky before his neck began to grow a little sore and he stood up turning his chair around pulling it close to the window and sat back down looking out at the world.

Sometimes when he was in a pretty good mood it was easy to appreciate the world in a positive way, with the bright vibrant greens, the tall trees, the brightness that the sun gave along with endless blue sky with the clouds that drifted about and the flowers-just everything about the world. He rested his cheek against his hand his hair tickling his cheeks gently and he kept staring out the window watching life go on even if he himself felt frozen in time right then.

He knew time was merciless, it will continue on, it will become slow or speed up suddenly, it was a concept that crossed Alois's mind constantly most days. He closed his eyes softly his lashes lightly touching the curve of his cheek but only lightly, just barely touching and he sighed taking in the warmth of the sun streaming in before opening his eyes slowly again his pupils shrinking becoming nothing but pin pricks in the icy irises as he looked out the window. He wondered what it would feel like to have his soul taken, if it will hurt or be painless.Just as he wondering this he heard the door creaking open and he didn't bother to move knowing it was most likely Claude.

  
"Your highness, are you alright?" Claude asks making Alois smile a bit, feeling content that he knew it was the butler after all. He heard footsteps approaching the chair where he sat and he stayed in place.

"I'm fine Claude." He replied, his voice coming out more monotonous than he thought it could be and just as Claude reached him and was moving to his side Alois shoved all thoughts of his little act he'd do and he reached up grabbing onto the front of his Claude's shirt and tail coat moving up as he pulled the butler down to him and though he felt a reluctance coming from the butler he pressed his lips to the demon's closing his eyes holding onto Claude's shirt tighter.

He didn't want him to move didn't want to hear whatever the butler was going to say at that moment. All he wanted was. . just this. Just the warmth of Claude, his heady smell his cold features and the soft pressure of his lips against his own,the feel of his arms wrapping around Claude's shoulders to press against him in every way that was even possible. He blushed softly as he stood up straight keeping his lips pressed to the man's until he pulled away softly and with one look at those wide gold eyes Alois felt like his heart was clenching tight again and he turned feeling. . upset? And he sat down in his chair staring outside again.

"Why did you do that, your highness?" Claude asked his eyes still wide a slightly shocked and surprised look painted over his features as he looked at the blonde but Alois didn't spare him a single look that same clenching feeling got worse in his chest.

"Just go Claude. I want to be by myself." Alois said, his voice thick like he was about to cry and with a feeling of hesitance coming from Claude he almost wished Claude would just stay but as he bowed slightly with no word and left Alois clenched the arm rests tightly as his eyes once again filled with tears.

Claude was so stupid! So so _so_ stupid! Tears fell down to his thighs gently as he blinked, the tears hot as they hit his skin and they actually tickled a bit as they slid down his cheeks. Claude was a complete and total idiot! He sniffled gently lifting his hands up scrubbing at his eyes hard. He didn't like this part of himself, not one bit, it was just to strange and it made him feel. . .sensitive. It wasn't something he was enjoying but he knew he wanted Claude so desperately he felt he couldn't even breath when he thought of being with Claude but the man was completely and totally dense he swore it.

He rubbed his eyes a bit more as he sniffled gently sitting there sitting forward slightly and he covered his face with his hands. He didn't expect things to end up this way truly but then again he knew there was a possibility that the demon wouldn't accept his feelings but even so if Claude hadn't kissed him the way he had then Alois would have zero hope the demon felt the same way but because he DID respond to the kiss the way he had he was convinced, truly was convinced, that the demon had to feel something even if it was deep deep down. He just had to feel something and if Claude thought Alois would give this up that demon was as stupid as he thinks he is because Alois is nowhere near giving up just yet.


	12. I Want No One But You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi. Yaoi picture and some pretty heavy yaoi in this chapter, this chapter might also be a little longer than the other chapters so I hope people don't get bored and leave half way through the chapter! Dx And obviously-just to make it clear in a way- I don't own any of the pictures I used in this story at all. If you don't then thank you and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Claude sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees softly and he took his glasses off gently placing them on the bed lightly and rubbed his gloved hands over his face hard. That kiss and the previous one seemed to burn their essence onto him and it was surprising to him that they could burn into him just like that. He moved his hand down to cover his mouth and nose softly his eyes burning hotly into the wall and he clenched his jaw just a bit his pants seeming just a bit tight, maybe a little to tight for his comfort and he sucked in a breath letting it out. His fingers pressed against his lips softly as he shifted his gaze down to the floor.

He didn't like feeling like this, he felt like a woman who had just gotten her first kiss from a stupid man and was swooning over it much like humans did but to find himself doing this was something he didn't like or enjoy but there was a deeper burning feeling that was ripping through him at a crazy speed almost. Lately he found himself constantly thinking of the blonde, his increasingly growing shaggy hair his chunk of hair that was always twisted differently in a cow lick fashion, his ice blue eyes looking up at him and those pupils expanding hugely when Claude was close to him and he way he would bite his lip or press his fingers to his lips in a thinking way.

It was driving him insane and it made that burning hot feeling double almost all the time until Claude felt like taking his words back and allowing himself to be with the blonde in ways he shouldn't. He blew out a breath a low little shiver making it's way over the normally cold butler as he sat there his hand moving through his hair slightly as he looked at the floor. He felt like he was too uncomfortable in his own skin as he scratched his head lightly before standing up to pace back and forth the length of the room and he blew out a breath softly.

This wasn't like him in the slightest bit. But. . . He actually bit his lip just ever so lightly shattering the normally cold emotionless features as  he walked back to the bed and as he sat back down, he let go of his lip his eyes sliding to the door before blowing out a soft breath. He would do it just this one time, to get some sort of release, even if it was disgustingly human to touch himself he was sure that it would help him feel much better and let loose of some tension inside of him. 

He moved his gloved hands down unbuckling his belt sliding it out of the loops on his pants, moved his fingers to the button on the pants undoing it quickly and pulled the zipper down softly reaching into his pants unbuttoning his underwear softly and pulled his twitching member out as it hardened slightly when his hand wrapped around it a soft little tremble going through his hand. He curled his fingers around his length his cheeks actually flushing faintly as he began to move his hand ever so slowly moving it up and down in a slow easy pattern his eyes fluttering shut.

As he stroked his member feeling it harden further with each pump of his hand his mind couldn't help but conjure the image of Alois, what it'd feel like to have his hand moving across that lithe and soft body, what it'd feel like to have Alois stroking him right now instead of his own hand. He shivered faintly surprisingly his heart seeming to pick up speed as he moved his hand faster his breath becoming a bit ragged as his lips parted to take in breathes and he shivered his hand moving faster and faster, his thumb occasionally brushing the tip of his member rubbing against the slit a few times making his breath hitch and his body jerk softly.

He felt a new sort of pleasure swirl and form inside of him, a pleasure deeper than his desire for Alois's soul or body, it was a type of pleasure he could grow addicted too if he was careful. He kept his eyes shut his brows pulling together just a bit as his hand moved even faster his body trembling and his hips were bucking into his hand slightly as his breath grew to soft pants and it was like he could finally understand why Alois had been doing this. It just felt so damn good that one started it couldn't NOT be finished, it would be like cutting a finger off or an arm, something of the sort to cut off this pleasure.

He clenched the sheets with his right hand as his left hand made quick work of stroking his ember fast like clenching his jaw tightly to keep from almost crying out from how the pleasure built and built until it was a dying hot fire that ached to be released and expelled from his body in the one way it could. He panted through clenched teeth as he pumped his hand faster, his contract mark burning against his hand and his eyes shifted to that all to familiar swirl of pink and violets, his teeth ached and throbbed to extend but they couldn't from how hard he clenched his jaw.

He growled lowly in his throat moving his hand so fast it was like a blur then his body trembling when he hear Alois calling for him from what sounded like right outside the door. He growled again as he squeezed the hot aching member tight and kept pumping his hand until he finally reached his orgasm with a third loud growl his hips bucking slightly his cum staining his gloved as it dripped off lightly and he pulled his glove off his body trembling with the after effects. Sure he'd had sex with women before over the centuries that much was true but he'd never felt true pleasure such an act.

He tucked his member away into his under garments again buttoning it quickly then buttoned up his pants pulling his belt on as he reached into his top side drawer puling out a fresh pair of gloves. He pulled his glasses on moving a hand over his hair fixing it even thought it didn't really need fixing and his eyes cooled back to their regular gold color then he exited the room to find Alois indeed standing outside the door.

"Yes your highness wha-" His words suddenly choked off shockingly in a way he had never experienced as he looked at Alois. The blonde stood there tall as he could his cheeks a deep red color that was absolutely lovely against his pale skin, hair and eyes but it was what he wore that seemed to cut off Claude's words. He wore that red robe/kimono with the spider webs sown into the fabric that trailed against the floor and dangled off his slender wrists as he looked at Claude.

"Claude, tell me something. How do I look in this? Your honest answer." Alois said a bit sharply but slowly almost as though he'd been drinking or something but even so it was like listening to the drip of honey and it was just so alluring he couldn't help but swallow hard as a nervous habit that was already forming quick in a way that made him growl internally at how human he seemed right then.

"You look. . lovely, Your Highness." Claude said slowly as though indecisive as Alois turned in a slow circle before stepped closer to the tall man looking up at him and smiled sweetly. 

"Thank you Claude." Alois said smiling still then he just walked right into Claude's room. The demon didn't say anything since he was a butler and Alois was his master so he could do whatever he wished and Claude couldn't really tell him no.

"Is there something in particular that you need?" Claude asked tilting his head a bit in a human like gesture adjusting his glasses softly and Alois turned after walking into the room making his way onto the bed and crawled towards Claude in a seductive type way and reached a hand out grabbing Claude's tail coat.

"Yes there is. I want you to be in bed with me. You're all I want right now Claude, can't you grasp that? I want no one but you and I want you to be with me in a way that's more-more meaningful." Alois said surprisingly seeming at a lost for words for the first time in his life as his cheeks burned darkly.

Claude felt like some part of him just caved right in looking at the blonde on his bed in such a seductive manor he let out one soft breath before- slowly walking-in gently steps towards the bed. He held his hand out and the blonde placed his in Claude's rather eagerly holding on tightly their fingers intertwining, Alois's ring glinting softly the red stone seeming to flare softly and Claude pulled him up so their chests touched but Alois's feet remained on the bed, his arm moving slowly around the blonde's waist and his head moved down so their foreheads touched as he caught the subtle hitch in Alois's breath.

"You understand, that if what happens now will most likely change things, right?" Claude murmured, his eyes already shifting colors behind his glasses as his arm tightened around the blonde's waist.

"I know." Alois said simply and when the words left his lips, he found himself on his back Claude right above him and he blushed as the demon moved down pausing once to take his glasses off and kissed the blonde deeply.

Alois trembled faintly with an eagerness and excitement as the kissed deeply as it morphed slowly into one of those open mouthed kisses and he blushed heavily breathing through his nose his heart racing hard against his chest. His hands trembled as they made their way up into Claude's dark hair twisting and tangling themselves there securely, feeling Claude's hands sweeping up his thighs taking the red silky material with them surprising the blonde that this had turned out so simple but he knew it wasn't. Claude wouldn't have given in so easily unless something changed for him but he didn't want to think about it now, it was going to be the last thing on his mind.

Alois pushed on Claude's tail coat which came off easily enough and the small tie followed then he undid the buttons rather quickly with an almost efficient way that it surprised Claude a bit but his skin shivered when Alois pressed his bare hands against his chest and when the blonde's fingers twisted one of his nipples he surprisingly moaned at how just good it felt and Alois smirked. His shirt was pushed off and he was pulling his belt off and undoing his pants pushing them down along with his underwear all this happening in just a matter of minutes.

Claude moved his hands under the material of the fabric his palms brushing over hardened nipples making the blonde twitch and he grinned himself moving his palms across his nipples again liking the reaction he got and he began to twist and pull on the right nipple while his other hand made it's way down to Alois's hips, wrapping his fingers around Alois's hard member. Alois moaned his hips jerking at the sudden contact his body burning up hotly at such a simple touch and he moaned out when Claude began to move his hand stroking his member slowly making him tremble and a whimper bubbled out from his lips as he twitched again his cheeks hotter than hell as Claude seemed to torture him slowly with his hands, his hands racing against chest even faster with hard thuds.

The fabric of his outfit felt like to much against his heated skin yet it felt so amazingly cool it made him break out in goosebumps, his breath starting to come faster in little puffs as Claude lowered his head on to his chest to suck on his left nipple nipping and biting down softly making him tremble with new waves of lust and pleasure. His hips bucked up slightly to meet Claude's strokes his mind foggy with the pleasure building inside of him when he pulled Claude's hand up pulling his glove off with his teeth much like the demon did at times and he pulled Claude's other hand up removing the glove in the same way his chest rising and falling with his breathes his cheeks continuing to grow hotter along with his body, which had a deep flame burning inside of him and his skin was bursting into burning hot flames when Claude touched him with his now bare hands.

Claude's black nails stood out in contrast to Alois's pale skin and his own but it was a good kind of contrast in a way and his contract mark was burning hotly against his skin as he moved his hand along the pale skin his own arousal was slowly growing out control his hands itching to feel and explore even more than possible and he smiled just a bit at that but the thing that made his self control nearly snap was just the look on Alois's face. His lids were half lowered, his lips parted with fast breathes escaping them and his face was so red it was like he spread bright red paint across his cheeks and his hair was sprawled around reminding him just how long the blonde's hair was getting.

He leaned down kissing him deeply in an open mouthed kiss which made Alois moan softly and Claude could have kept kissing him forever if he made that noise again and again. He broke the kiss pressing his fingers against the blonde's mouth and the blonde opened his mouth rather quickly then closed his mouth around Claude's fingers sucking on them softly wetting them thoroughly in a way that actually sent shivers down Claude's spine. He pulled his fingers from the blonde's mouth moving down to his ass using both his hands to lift Alois's lower half up spreading his ass open his wet fingers circling his entrance softly a few times before he pushed one finger in slowly making Alois cry out and Claude noted only faintly that Alois was clenching the bed sheets tightly at the intrusion in his body. 

"Claude t-that hurts.' Alois whimpered out his face forming into a wince as he looked at the demon best he could and was met with a pair of eerily glowing eyes and Claude just grinned half way at the blonde.

"I promise, it'll feel good soon, just trust me." Claude purred out softly moving his finger slowly in and out making Alois flinch and he gasped out painfully his face burning hotly.

"D-Don't! It-Ah!- hurts!" He cried out as Claude moved his finger faster and he cried out his body trembling as pain went through him just from one finger and he looked at the demon who just smile gently.

"It'll be alright just relax." Claude murmured softly moving his finger and watched as ice blue eyes widened when he began pushing a second finger in and Alois squirmed his legs shaking and his heart was thudding painfully hard by now. Claude could tell the blonde wanted to slap his hand away and demand he stop but he knew this was also what he wanted.

"P-please d-don't add another f-finger! It feels so w-weird!" Alois shouted as he panted the pain seeming to jump up another notch and Claude pumped his fingers into Alois without mercy almost and Alois cried out with the jolts of pain his body trembling and he clenched the bed sheets in his hands tightly his fingers aching.

"Shh it's alright." Claude murmured once again scissoring his fingers a few times making the blonde scream out loudly his legs jerking out slightly   
his cheeks hot and Claude pumped his fingers deeper and deeper until his finger tips brushed a spot inside Alois that made the blonde gasp again but   
not with pain.

His eyes widened as Claude paused then wrapped his other hand around Alois's member pumping it softly as Claude thrusted his fingers in again faster hitting the spot again and again, rubbing the tips of his fingers against it a few times and scissored his fingers about five more times before Claude pulled his fingers out and Alois seemed to breath a sigh of relief. But when Claude grabbed his legs pulling them around his waist Alois sucked in a sharp breath as quickly as the sigh had left him and Claude reached over into his side table pulling out a little bottle which earned him a questioning gaze from the blonde as he slathered the lubricant on his member the liquid cold against his heated flesh and he rubbed a little onto Alois's entrance and the little jerk from the blonde let him know that it was indeed cold.

"Are you ready? Say no and I'll stop." Claude said again his breathing coming out in just short excited bursts much like Alois and the blonde looked up at him with sudden glazed over eyes and a smile pulled at the blonde's lips.

"I'm ready, there's no possibly way I'd say no now." Alois replied smiling slightly and Claude grinned moving in a movement so quick the blonde gasped gently finding himself over the demon in a blur almost his hands bracing against his white chest his eyes meeting Claude's getting lost in the swirling pinks and violets almost.

"Good, then to satisfy one urge I'll take you from this position then." Claude said grinning wide in a way that was unlike him but before Alois could replied Claude grabbed his hips pulling him down quick like and Alois cried out as he was filled to the hilt with Claude's member his shoulders rising and falling with harsh fast breathes at the sudden entrance.

He sat still on top of Claude for a moment just simply trembling and Claude allowed him time to relax and get used to the feeling and before long Alois began to slowly move himself up and down using his hands as leverage to bounce himself pushing off with Claude's chest. He soon found a good rhythm and began to move himself quickly his breath coming fast and heavy, his cheeks hot as hell as he moved his eyes shutting tightly as he trembled his heart thudding hard against his chest. He hard a soft goran and opened his right eye just a bit too look at Claude who had a faint dusting of red across his cheeks his eyes shut and his hips bucking upwards soft then quicker and quicker until Alois couldn't even keep up in any way.

"Y-You're going t-to- Ah! D-Damn!-fast C-Claude." Alois stuttered out in between pants as he shuddered softly his cheeks hotter and hotter his body trembling gently.

"I know. I like to see you with such a wanton look of lust it's. . so arousing." Claude said in response his hips continuing to snap up mercilessly making the blonde cry out and moan. But his words made the blonde seem to blush again but the blush just melted into the map of redness.

"Don't s-say that. I-It's so embarrassing." Alois said as he clenched his hands into fists and Claude flipped over again more careful since his bed was smaller than Alois's and he started moving his hips at a much slower rate making ALois snap his eyes open fully to look at Claude.

"If I'm going much to fast. . then I must go slower yes?" Claude said smirking slightly as he pushed in and out slowly. He continued this for ten seconds maybe fifteen or a minute or so before Alois reached his hands up clutching onto his arms.

"F-Faster Cluade! Dammit, go faster for the love of God just go faster." Alois growled looking at the demon who growled out lowly in return and thrusted into Alois harshly and deeply hitting his prostate and then continued to hit it mercilessly making the blonde moan and roll his hips upwards his heart hammering against his chest hard.

"As you wish." Claude growled out and continued hammering into the blonde making him cry out and before long he began tensing and felt the blonde tense up immediately. He slammed into the blonde even faster moving his hand down to clench his member tight stroking it quickly in time with his thrusts perfectly swear beginning to form and roll down his body softly along with Alois his clothing sticking to his skin.

"C-Claude if y-you keep doing that I-I'm gonna-Ah ah!- g-g-gonna-"His words cut off with a cry his orgasm crashing through him hard and his cum shot up splattering against his chest and the robe his body clenching down tightly as he gasped and Claude's own cum filled up Alois in a way that made the blonde shiver. He pulled out moving to his side and surprisingly tenderly moved his arms around Alois pulling the blonde to him even as he whimpered softly in pain and held him to his body as the blonde beginning to doze off and eventually fall asleep.

 


	13. You Can Say You Love Me You Know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say thank you! \^.^/ I am incredibly happy that anyone took the time to read this story and I am glad it was interesting enough to be viewed cx. But I really am super happy that so many people read this up until now so just thank you!

Saturday morning Alois woke up slowly the sun burning across his face as it streamed into the room and he stretched softly pain throbbing through his back but he was just able to ignore it as he moved out of bed yawning loudly moving a hand through his blonde hair looking around the room smiling slightly to himself. He walked out of the room in just a pair of his shorts that had been secured on him while he was sleeping mostly and it made him grin just a bit.

Alois walked down the hall his bare feet making soft padding noises as he walked finding himself getting closer to the washroom and when he opened the door steam billowed welcoming along with a steaming hot bath and he smiled shutting the door behd him walking to the bath despite the pains shooting up his spine. He unbuttoned his shorts gently shimming them down then stepped into the hot water sinking down quickly as the hot water loosened all his tight muscles and helped with his pain as he sinks lower into the water his eyes shutting softly.

He sat in the bath until the water slowly began to grow cold and when it finally did grow cold he moved out of the bath reluctantly the water making a splashing sound as he got out, water dripping off of him landing on the floor in large drips. He grabbed a towel shivering softly as he patted his own skin softly dry then toweled his hair dry in a way that was almost ritualistic, it was something he learned to do after Claude did it for him for years so it was just simple for him to do it himself.

He looked around not seeing any new clothes so he wrapped his towel around his waist tightly then opened the door walking out turning to the left walking down the hall moving one of his hands through his damp hair shivering gently once. He walked his feet making padding noises his skin prickling into goosebumps as he walked, his hair dripping lightly a few drips a couple times and he finally reached his room sighing with happiness as he pushed his door open feeling how warm it was and was grateful for it since he felt like he was utterly freezing. He walked to his wardrobe opening it and pulled out a pair of pants pulling those on surprisingly then a long white button up shirt then sat down on his bed before laying back ,his back still aching but at least it wasn't as bad as before thankfully.

He huffed out a breath scowling lightly at the ceiling as his pale brows pulled together tightly. Claude was too rough the second tie when he woke up. . . then the third time he seemed to get even rougher to the point the blonde felt like he would pass out and odds are since he couldn't even remember orgasming he bet he probably did pass out. He sighed loudly closing his eyes softly his cheeks flushing darkly despite his exasperation, his body tingling for Claude's touch again and it hadn't even been thirty minutes! He heard the creaking of his bed and opened his eyes turning his head slightly at an odd angle to see Claude in just a white shirt and black pants, his gloves no where to be seen and his shirt was buttoned down half way in such a sexy way Alois wanted to reach out and touch the pale skin he was showing off.

"How are you feeling?" Claude asked, his tone still emotionless but Alois knew perfectly well that the demon cared for him. He smirked a bit at the   
man sitting up despite the pangs of pain in his back moving over to Claude before climbing in his lap.

"I'm fine. Well my back hurts a bit but even so I am fine." Alois said smiling as he wrapped his arms around Claude's shoulders softly looking at Claude's slightly shocked golden eyes as he smiled then watched as a small smile tugged at Claude's lips.

"I see.Maybe I should rub your back and help it feel better, if you wish." Claude asked smiling a bit more as he looked at the blonde his hand moving up flattening out against his lower back where the blonde's source of pain was keeping his eyes locked on Alois's.

"You know Claude I've never seen you so playful or teasing before." Alois said jokingly as his heart skipped and he chuckled out softly his cheeks flushing softly with Claude's touch and he wiggled a bit pressing against Claude's member tightly through his clothing feeling a twitching stirring type of sensation making Alois grin.

"Mmm, do you want a back massage or something else?" Claude murmured grinning slightly, it seemed stiff like his lips were not used to it which they weren't. He'd been cold, detached and emotionless for centuries but now he seemed to be thawed out almost, double protective of the little blonde in his lap, doubly hungry for the soul that lurked underneath the thin membrane human's called skin and a body but even so it was like his physical desire for the blonde was beginning to over ride that hunger.

"Maybe both?" Alois said wiggling again pressing against Claude tightly pressing his body even closer to Claude's as possible as he smiled his cheeks turning a deep dark red as he grinned widely.

"I see." Claude murmured chuckling out once making the blonde grin a bit more then leaned in kissing those grinning lips, his other hand moving up cupping the back of Alois's neck, his lips moving against the blonde's softly and deeply. Alois responded to the kiss his arms tightening around Claude's shoulders, his heart beginning to pick up speed as the kiss broke and he was laid out on his stomach, his shirt being pulled up exposing his bare back. He closed his eyes softly as Claude began to rub his back ever so gently and softly yet deep enough to remove the pain slightly and replace it with a tingly feeling that he couldn't help shivering too, his eyes opening just slightly when Claude's hands pulled away and he looked at the gold eyed man one brow raised lazily.

"Why did you stop? It felt good, very good you should've have stopped." Alois said smiling gently as he looked at the demon who just smiled crookedly back opening his arms and Alois moved into them sitting with his back to Claude's chest a wide smile spreading across his lips as he felt the butler jerk with surprise and he smiled brightly.

"I stopped because I didn't want to get any ideas for you or me." Claude murmured as his arms wrapped around the small boy in his arms naturally almost and it made Alois chuckle gently his cheeks flushing softly.

"Oh, I understand that now." Alois said then laughed loudly suddenly making Claude blink in surprise, his eyes a touch wide behind his glasses as he   
looked at the blonde or as best as he could look at him.

"What is it?" He asked blinking quickly holding the blonde a bit tighter his head, tilting to the right slightly.

"It's just that I've already said that I love you and well. . .We've had sex like four times." Alois said fidgeting a bit slightly as he blushed saying his thoughts out loud as he tilted his head back letting it rest against Claude's shoulder softly and closed his eyes softly.

"And?" Claude asked pressing his cheek against the side of Alois's head softly raising a brow slightly.

"Well. . . Can I just go out and say it then?" Alois said shifting softly just a bit and he blushed a bit more his hair tickling his cheeks softly and Claude kissed his temple softly his hands rubbing the blonde's thighs softly.

"What is it that you really want to say?" Claude asked holding the blonde a bit tighter and he kept rubbing Alois's thighs up and down softly his brow raised slightly.

"Well. . I've already said that I love you and so after everything that's happened you do know you can tell me you love me if you want." Alois said chuckling softly blushing deeply as he tilted his head to look at Claude as he grinned.

"I. . . guess I could say it if you really want me too." Claude said actualy shifting slightly as if uncomfortable and Alois lifted a hand pressing it to Claude's cheek softly nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes I truly do." Alois said nodding again smiling as he blushed darkly looking at Claude.

"Fine. . Then I love you Alois Trancy." Claude said as if embarrassed making Alois smile ever so brightly and he turned tackling the dark ahired man onto the bed laughing softly and he hovered his face above Claude's who looked pretty surprised at the sudden action.

"Then I love you too Claude Faustus. Until the very end." Alois said softly smiling and he leaned down pressing his lips to Claude's, knowing he'll still have time still to kiss and love the demon but he knew when it came to an end at least he'll be with the one he will always desire and love the most in his entire life and for some reason strange as it was. . . Alois actually felt pretty content with that thought.

"Maybe both?" Alois said wiggling again pressing against Claude tightly pressing his body even closer to Claude's as possible as he smiled his cheeks turning a deep dark red as he grinned widely.

"I see." Claude murmured chuckling out once making the blonde grin a bit more then leaned in kissing those grinning lips, his other hand moving up cupping the back of Alois's neck, his lips moving against the blonde's softly and deeply. Alois responded to the kiss his arms tightening around Claude's shoulders, his heart beginning to pick up speed as the kiss broke and he was laid out on his stomach, his shirt being pulled up exposing his bare back. He closed his eyes softly as Claude began to rub his back ever so gently and softly yet deep enough to remove the pain slightly and replace it with a tingly feeling that he couldn't help shivering too, his eyes opening just slightly when Claude's hands pulled away and he looked at the gold eyed man one brow raised lazily.

"Why did you stop? It felt good, very good you should've have stopped." Alois said smiling gently as he looked at the demon who just smiled crookedly back opening his arms and Alois moved into them sitting with his back to Claude's chest a wide smile spreading across his lips as he felt the butler jerk with surprise and he smiled brightly.

"I stopped because I didn't want to get any ideas for you or me." Claude murmured as his arms wrapped around the small boy in his arms naturally almost and it made Alois chuckle gently his cheeks flushing softly.

"Oh, I understand that now." Alois said then laughed loudly suddenly making Claude blink in surprise, his eyes a touch wide behind his glasses as he looked at the blonde or as best as he could look at him.

"What is it?" He asked blinking quickly holding the blonde a bit tighter his head, tilting to the right slightly.

"It's just that I've already said that I love you and well. . .We've had sex like four times." Alois said fidgeting a bit slightly as he blushed saying his thoughts out loud as he tilted his head back letting it rest against Claude's shoulder softly and closed his eyes softly.

"And?" Claude asked pressing his cheek against the side of Alois's head softly raising a brow slightly.

"Well. . . Can I just go out and say it then?" Alois said shifting softly just a bit and he blushed a bit more his hair tickling his cheeks softly and Claude kissed his temple softly his hands rubbing the blonde's thighs softly.

"What is it that you really want to say?" Claude asked holding the blonde a bit tighter and he kept rubbing Alois's thighs up and down softly his brow raised slightly.

"Well. . I've already said that I love you and so after everything that's happened you do know you can tell me you love me if you want." Alois said chuckling softly blushing deeply as he tilted his head to look at Claude as he grinned.

"I. . . guess I could say it if you really want me too." Claude said actualy shifting slightly as if uncomfortable and Alois lifted a hand pressing it to Claude's cheek softly nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes I truly do." Alois said nodding again smiling as he blushed darkly looking at Claude.

"Fine. . Then I love you Alois Trancy." Claude said as if embarrassed making Alois smile ever so brightly and he turned tackling the dark haired man onto the bed laughing softly and he hovered his face above Claude's who looked pretty surprised at the sudden action.

"Then I love you too Claude Faustus. Until the very end." Alois said softly smiling and he leaned down pressing his lips to Claude's, knowing he'll still have time still to kiss and love the demon but he knew when it came to an end at least he'll be with the one he will always desire and love the most in his entire life and for some reason strange as it was. . . Alois actually felt pretty content with that thought. 


End file.
